Lance Wataru: The Journey
by BannerMan3375
Summary: Has anyone ever wondered how the great Indigo Champion started out? With a Dratini beside him, watch Lance grow to be the Champion we know and respect. My first FanFic. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my first Fanfiction. Please don't be too critical. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own anything mentioned in the FanFiction. Pokemon does NOT belong to me.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: The Start_**

A young boy with red hair was sitting in a field outside the Dragon's Den, enjoying the tranquility of Blackthorn City. A Dratini was curled up beside him. Suddenly, a girl walked up behind him..

"Lance, are you skipping out on your training?"

Lance jumped in surprise. He turned around. The girl had light blue hair, which flew in the wind.

"No, Clair, I was just taking a break for a few minutes! Please don't tell Master Ryu!"

Lance said, panicking. The now identified Clair laughed. "I know, I was just pulling your leg. Calm down."

"You know how Master Ryu gets when he sees me not training. Don't crack jokes like that."

"Fine, whatever. I came here to tell you that Master Ryu and Master Wan want to talk to you."

Lance started sweating nervously. 'What do they want? I hope they don't take Dratini away! Did they see me taking a break? Did I do something wrong?' Questions were flying around in his head like moths near a flame.

"Fine, I suppose they are in the usual place."

"Yes, they are."

* * *

Lance walked into the small house in the Dragon's Den. He saw that the two elders were waiting for him. He walks up to them and bows.

"Masters, I am here. What is it that you require?"

The taller man replied, "Me and Master Ryu have seen your performance and have deemed you ready to go on your own pokemon journey. We think that it will help you to gain experience and help you become worthy to be the leader of this clan."

Lance almost whooped in joy. Finally! He wanted to go on his journey ever since he was nine. When he became ten, the elders gave him a Dratini, but told him that they would not allow him to go on his journey until they deemed him worthy. And so, he had trained for almost one and a half years, and he was finally ready!

"So when will I leave to go to Prof. Cyprus' lab?" He asked.

"You will not go there."

"What?" Lance asked, confused. "Then where will I go?"

"You will travel to Pallet Town in the Kanto region and go to Prof. Oak's lab. We are of the opinion that you should travel in a new region rather than a known region." Master Ryu spoke at last.

Lance knew not to question an elders' action too much, so he bowed and said, "Very well, I will prepare for my journey."

"Go and meet us in front of the Den tomorrow at dawn." Master Wan said. "We expect you to be on time."

"And I shall be, Masters. I now take your leave."

Lance walked out to see Clair waiting for him. "Well, what did they want?"

Lance gave a wide smile. "They let me go on my journey!"

Clair became wide eyed. "Honestly? They finally did it? I'm so happy for you cousin. You'll finally battle Faulkner, and Norman, and-"

"I'm going to travel in the Kanto region, not in Johto. That's what the elders said"

Clair smile faultered. "Doesn't that mean that I won't see you for some time?"

"Unfortunately, it is so. But I'll talk to you every few days. Don't worry!"

Clair smile brightened. "Well, then it's fine. Anyway, I'm sure you need to go pack. Shoo!"

* * *

That night, Lance told Dratini, "We're finally going! I'm sure we'll have a lot of adventure and will become really strong. You're already close to evolving. I'm sure before our journey in Kanto ends, you will become a strong Dragonite."

"Tini!" Dratini made a happy sound and curled up beside Lance. Lance smiled. "Good night, buddy. We have a long day tomorrow."

* * *

The next morning, Lance had reached the gate of the Den 15 minutes before dawn. Dratini slithered up and was lying down beside him. Clair was accompanying him. Exactly at dawn, the two masters came out of the den with two Pokeballs in Ryu's hand. Ryu gave one of them to Lance. "I assume you would want to make Dratini your Pokemon officially?"

Lance said, " I would like to Master. Thank you." Lance took the Pokeball and dropped down to Dratini's level. "Are you ready to be my Pokemon officially?" Dratini immediately touched the pokeball and got sucked in. There was an immediate ding, signifying a successful capture. Lance turned back to face his teachers. Master Wan walked up to Lance. "I will accompany you to Pallet Town and see you off from there." Wan took the other Pokeball from Ryu and called out an Alakazam.

Clair said, with happiness evident in her voice, "Better be good, cousin. Or else I'll have to come behind you. Have a great adventure!"

Ryu said, "This is the start of your journey, Lance. Use what we have taught you. I expect you to do well. May the great dragons above bless you."

With that, Wan nodded to the Alakazam and they were teleported to Pallet Town. Lance looked around the small, quaint town, enjoying the serenity and peace. They were standing in front of a big building with a windmill on it.

Wan said, "This is Pallet Town and we are in front of Prof. Oak's lab. I will not go further as I need to go back. We want you to call at least once a week and tell us of your progress. May the dragons protect you!" Saying this, Wan teleported away with Alakazam.

Lance walked up to the door, and nervously knocked it. A young man with brown hair opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"I have come from Blackthorn city to start my journey." Lance said in a nervous voice.

"Ah, yes! You must be Lance. Come in, the Professor will be here shortly. My name's Elm. I'm a student under Oak." With that, Elm walked into a room, seeming to call the professor. Lance walked in and looked around the lab, spotting pictures of old tablets and some pokeballs on a table. There was an open door seeming to lead outside. He peeked and saw many Pokemon running around a huge area.

"I see you've acquainted yourself with the Corral." Came a voice from behind.

Lance turned around and saw the great professor of the Kanto region, Professor Samuel Oak. Lance started to say something but Oak said quickly, "Don't start apologizing, it's quite alright. Come this way now, and I'll give you what you need."

They walked into a room which looked like Oak's office. Oak turned to him and said, pointing to a table with three pokeballs, "I know you already have Dratini, but I see potential in you and will still offer you one of the starters I provide."

Lance was excited. He always wanted a Charizard, and had assumed that he had to catch one, but this was a great opportunity. "I'll take Charmander, sir. I've always wanted one."

"Very well, here you go." Oak gave him a Pokeball containing Charmander. Oak then said, "I know that you want to become a Dragon Master, so you won't focus on completing a Pokedex, but I would still like to give you one, as in your search, I'm sure you'll come across many other types of Pokemon. Also, I will provide you with 5 empty Pokeballs to start out. I have also been told by Master Wan that you would like to get your extra Pokemon transferred to the Dragon's Den, so I have arranged for that as well."

Lance took the items and thanked the professor. He said, "Thank you for the help, Professor. I'll be sure to make you happy."

"It's fine, my boy. Now go and start your journey!"

Lance walked out of the lab and head towards Route 1. He exited Pallet Town and let out both his Pokemon in a clearing. He scanned both of them.

 **Dratini, the Dragon Pokemon. Gender – Male. Ability – Shed Skin. Moves – Thunder Wave, ExtremeSpeed, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, Leer**

 **Charmander, the Lizard Pokemon – Male. Ability – Blaze. Moves – Scratch, Growl, Ember**

"Today, we start our journey to be a Dragon Master. Will you stand by me and become stronger?"

Both the Pokemon cried out showing their determination.

Lance smiled, "Watch out, Elite Four. We're coming to conquer you!"

* * *

 **A/N – Next chapter onwards, I will write Lance's Pokemon and moves at the end. Also, note that his Pokemon's moves will be from gen 6 from time–to–time. I will NOT outright give him all the Pokemon, he'll have to work for it.**

 **One more thing. I have decided that the difficulty of a Gym will depend on the number of badges. BUT, there will still be harder gyms than the other. For example, starting of by challenging Blaine first will still be more difficult than challenging Brock first. Trainers need certain amount of experience, so that they know how to counter the battling style of a Gym Leader.**

 **If you have any suggestion, PM me.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Second Chapter has been posted! Please Read and Review. Expect a chapter in the next few days.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon. I only own the laptop on which I'm writing this FanFic.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Forest and Pewter City!  
**

Lance decided to spend 5 days in the clearing to train Charmander and Dratini. He helped Charmander make his ember more powerful. Dratini also helped Charmander learn Dragon Rage. Lance was happy with the progress he made in those 5 days.

He left the clearing on the fifth day. Due to their training, Charmander and Dratini had little to no problem in chasing off the few Spearows and Rattatas that tried to take their supplies. The reached Viridian City by evening.

Lance was surprised to see the big difference between Viridian and Pallet, though they were relatively close to each other. He wandered around the city, trying to find the Pokemon Center. After fifteen minute, he was going to give up and ask someone when he suddenly bumped into a man wearing a suit with a Persian beside him. Lance quickly apologized.

"I am deeply sorry sir. I hope you forgive me."

The man looked at him and smiled. "No worries, kid. Tell me, are you lost? I saw you wandering around for quite some time."

"Well, I'm trying to find the Pokemon Center. I haven't had any luck so far."

The man said kindly, "Come with me, I'll take you there."

As they started walking, Lance said, "Thank you, kind sir. My name is Lance, Lance Wataru."

The man perked up. "Wataru, you say? Does that mean you're a part of the Dragon Clan of Blackthorn City?"

Lance was surprised. "How do you know that? Not many people know about the name of the Clan."

"I have my ways, kid." He said mysteriously.

* * *

Soon, they arrived at the Pokemon Center. As they walk in, Nurse Joy looks at the man in surprise. "Mr. Giovanni, this is surprising. I hardly see you at the Pokemon Center."

The man, now known as Giovanni, smiles and says, "This young man got lost in the city, so I helped him find this place."

Meanwhile, the gears in Lance's head started whirring. Where had he heard that name before? Suddenly it clicked. Giovanni was the Gym Leader of Viridian City and was the strongest Gym Leader in Kanto! Lance exclaimed, "You're the Gym Leader, aren't you?"

Giovanni grinned. "Took you long enough. Anyway, I need to be heading back now, there may be a challenger waiting. One thing, kid. You have potential. Don't let it go to waste."

"But I want to battle you!"

"And you will, once you get the other 7 badges. See you later, Lance." Giovanni walked out of the Center.

Lance looked in the direction Giovanni went, and then walked up to Nurse Joy. "Please heal my Pokemon. I would also like a room."

"Sure! Here's the key to the room. Your room number is 221. Please enjoy your stay."

Lance gave her his PokeBalls and went to a videophone. He dialed Clair's number. Clair picked up almost immediately.

"Hi Lance! How's your journey so far? Have you caught any new Pokemon?"

Lance replied, "No, but Prof Oak gave me a Charmander. He's really strong. I've been training up both Dratini and him to take on the first Gym."

"You, training, by choice?" Clair snorted. "You always seemed to hate Ryu's training."

"Come on, even you know that Ryu's training is more torture than training."

Clair smirked. " It's not all that difficult."

"That's what you think. Wait till he starts on you. He's just playing around with you and Horsea. When he starts with the serious stuff, you'll wish that you were never born."

"You know, he said that he'll start training me and Horsea seriously from next month!"

"That's great! That means you'll start on your journey in a few years. In any case, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"

"Bye Lance!" With that, she hung up. Lance called his masters and told them of his progress. They complimented him and gave him some advice on how to train Charmander. He finished his call and collected his Pokemon from Nurse Joy. Soon he turned in for the night

* * *

Next day he set out to go through Viridian Forest. He let out Charmander. "Charmander, you'll get a lot of training and experience in Viridian Forest. It's full of bug types, so it'll be easier for you, with your firepower."

"Char!" he said happily.

As he passed through Viridian Forest, Lance battled numerous bug catchers, all of whom had Pokemon like Caterpie and Weedle, along with their evolutions, Charmander breezed through them pretty easily. Lance followed the map of the forest he had taken. The next day, he reached a small lake, which marked the halfway point through the forest. Lance decided to let out both his Pokemon there for a rest.

As he rested there, Dratini went into the water and started swimming around. Charmander basked in the sun for some time. Suddenly, Lance heard a loud buzzing sound. He saw that a Beedrill swarm was heading their way. Lance jumped into the bushes, telling Dratini to dive and recalling Charmander.

Lance waited in bated breath for the swarm to pass, praying to Arceus that the Beedrill wouldn't spot him. Thankfully, the Beedrill swarm passed without noticing Lance. After they passed, he quickly recalled Dratini and made his way towards Pewter City. Battling through numerous bug catchers and youngster, he approached the exit of the forest two days after the encounter with the Beedrill swarm.

As he approached the exit, a man suddenly jumped out from a bush and landed in front of him, making Lance jump. The man wore a warrior's armor. He said, "Greetings, traveler. I shall be your last opponent before you exit the forest. My name is Warrior, and I challenge you!"

Lance thought, 'this will be interesting', aloud he said, "I accept your challenge!"

"It will be 3 on 3, do you accept?"

"I have only 2 Pokemon, but I'll still battle 3 on 2!"

"Very well, let us begin. Go, Butterfree!" A large Butterfree appeared. Sending out Charmander, Lance said, "Show your power, Charmander!"

"Butterfree, use Stun Spore"

The butterfly flapped her wings, sending yellow spores towards Charmander.

"Charmander, use Ember on the spores to burn them and then use Smokescreen!"

Charmander burnt the spores and then released black smoke, making it impossible for Butterfree to see anything.

"Great! Now use Ember on Butterfree until it faints!"

The super effective move hit Butterfree so many times that she was knocked out before she could make a move. Warrior called her back. "You fought like a warrior, Butterfree. Great job. Now, show yourself, Beedrill!"

The Pokemon appeared, looking slightly menacing.

"We'll take it down as well! Charmander, use Growl, then Ember"

"Beedrill use Fury Attack" As Charmander growled, Beedrill flew towards Charmander with its needles bared. Before Charmander could use Ember, Beedrill jabbed him multiple times. Charmander screamed in pain. Lance shouted, "Hang in there, Charmander!"

Warrior shouted, "Good job, now use Poison Sting on it!"

Just as Beedrill stung Charmander, Charmander released a powerful ember that weakened Beedrill considerably. Then Charmander released another ember that made Beedrill faint.

"Good job Charmander!" Lance said happily. Suddenly he noticed that Charmander was poisoned. Worried, he called Charmander back. "Good job Charmander, take a nice rest"

Warrior called Beedrill back. "You fought well, like a true warrior"

Lance said, tossing a his second PokeBall, "Go Dratini, show your power!"

Warrior was surprised, but he smiled. "That's a rare Pokemon you got there, but can it beat Pinsir?" He said, tossing a PokeBall, from which emerged a beetle like Pokemon.

Lance said, "Let me do the honors. Dratini, use Thunder Wave!" Dratini released a small charge that hit Pinsir.

"No! Pinsir, use Vicegrip!"

Pinsir approached Dratini menacingly.

"Dratini, use ExtremeSpeed, then Twister!"

Before Pinsir reached him, Dratini disappeared and reappeared behind Pinsir, hitting it and then using Twister. The Dragon move was too overwhelming and Pinsir fainted.

Warrior recalled Pinsir. "You tried your hardest." He turned to Lance, who was petting Dratini. "With that kind of power, I'm pretty sure you'll do well against Flint, the Pewter City Gym Leader." Saying this, Warrior ran away into the Forest.

"He sure is weird, isn't he?" "Tini!" Dratini said, agreeing with Lance.

* * *

When Lance walked into the Pewter City Pokemon Center, it was late evening. He went to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, please help my Charmander, he got poisoned by a Beedrill."

Of Course I'll help. Chansey, get a stretcher quickly!" A Chansey came running with a stretcher, put Charmander on it, and rushed away with Nurse Joy behind her. A few minutes later, Nurse Joy came back and told Lance, "He'll be fine. Let him rest, and he'll be fine by morning."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy."

Lance booked a room and relaxed for the remainder of the day

The next day, Lance picked up Charmander and decided to challenge the Gym before anything else. He found his way to the Gym, but when he got to the door, it said,

'Gym Leader is out. He will be back in the afternoon. Sorry for the inconvenience.'

Lance sighed. He decided to come back in the afternoon, and visit the Museum now. When he walked into the Museum, he saw a few men wearing weird clothes with the letter 'R' printed on them. He didn't think much about them. As he walked down the aisles looking at the exhibits, he suddenly heard voices. He went towards the voices and saw the 2 men with the weird clothes surrounding a scientist.

"Give us the fossil. It is futile to fight against Team Rocket." said a man

"I refuse! You will use it for wrong purposes. I won't give it up!" said the Scientist.

"Then we'll have to take it from you!" Another man said, pulling out a PokeBall. "Help me, Ekans. Use Bind!"

Lance quickly summoned Dratini. "Dratini use Thunder Wave on Ekans and then use Dragon Rage!"

Dratini paralyzed Ekans a split second before it reached the scientist and then finished it off with Dragon Rage.

The 2 men turned to face him. "Who're you, runt? What are you doing here? Run along now, before I make you!"

"I believe you are wrong. I will make you run away."

"You have guts, don't you, runt? Well, you forced my hand. Go, Drowzee"

The other grunt sent out a Koffing.

Lance released Charmander.

"Charmander, use Ember on Koffing. Dratini, Dragon Rage on Drowzee."

"Koffing, use Smog!" "Drowzee, use Pound!"

Charmander's Ember got to Koffing before it released the poisonous gas. Suddenly, Charmander's claws became shiny and metallic, and he slashed at Koffing, making it faint.

'Yes! Charmander learnt Metal Claw.' thought Lance happily.

Dratini was too strong for Drowzee, and it fainted in one hit.

"Grrrr, I got beaten by a kid. This is not the end! You have made Team Rocket an enemy! We will take revenge!" Saying this, the 2 grunts returned their Pokemon and ran from the Museum.

The scientist walked up to Lance. "Thanks a ton, lad. You really saved my skin back there."

Lance smiled. "I only did what was right."

"Nonsense, you did much more than that. Most people wouldn't have done anything. So, as a token of my appreciation, I'll give you a fossil."

Lance was shocked. "I don't think I've done all that much to deserve this."

"But you have, boy. Go on, take it. It contains the DNA of an Aerodactyl, an old Pokemon. If you want to resurrect it, go to Cinnabar Island. However, you need to have the Volcano Badge to get the lab there to do it."

Lance carefully took the Fossil and put it in his pack. He turned to the man. "Thank you so much, sir. I will take good care of it."

"I know you will. Also, don't tell anybody about the fossil. Best to keep it a secret, don't you think?"

Lance went back to the Pokemon Center. He told Nurse Joy, "Just give them quick check-up, I'm sure they're fine. But to be safe."

After confirming their health condition, Lance walks to the Gym. The sign had been taken down.

'This is it. My first gym battle!" Lance opens the door and walks in.

* * *

 **And cut!  
**

 **A/N - Hope you liked it. I know it's a bit longer than the previous one, but if I divided it into two, it would be too small. In accordance with the previous chapter's A/N,**

 **Lance's Pokemon-**

 **Charmander (M) - Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw.  
**

 **Dratini (M) - Thunder Wave, Leer, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, ExtremeSpeed.**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ? - ? , ? , ? , ?.**

 **If you have not read the previous chapter's A/N, I have decided to drop the level system as it is too difficult to manage if Lance goes to more than 2 regions. He is not like Ash, whose Pokemon magically weaken in a new region.  
**

 **Also, before anyone asks, each Pokemon can learn 6 moves. Having only 4 moves is too less for people who like to set up conditions before going on the offensive.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the long break. The past 2 months were hectic for many reasons. Anyway, no point talking about it. I hope I may upload more chapters over the month.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The First Gym and to Mt. Moon**

Lance walked into a brightly lit battlefield. There were rocks littered everywhere, big and small. He saw a man sitting on a rock at the other side of the battlefield. Lance shouted, "I have come to challenge the Gym Leader!"

The man looked at him and said, "Very well. I am Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. How many badges do you have?"

"None yet."

"Well, then this is a 2 on 2 battle. Only you can shift Pokemon between battles. Do you agree?"

"Yes"

"Then let us begin. I choose Geodude!" Brock sent out a pokemon that looked like a boulder with arms.

"Show your power, Charmander!" Charmander popped out with a "Char!" and took a battle stance.

"Geodude, use Mud Sport!" Geodude started throwing mud around and at Charmander.

"Charmander, go in and use Metal Claw!" Charmander ran towards Geodude and slashed at him with shining claws. Brock was surprised that Lance had managed to teach his starter such a move so quickly. He responded quickly.

"Geodude, Use Rock Throw followed by Tackle!" Geodude started throwing rocks at Charmander. Charmander managed to dodge most, but was hit by the last one. Before he could recover, Geodude hit him with Tackle.

"No! Charmander, Use Metal Claw." Lance said. Charmander started running towards Geodude with shining claws.

"Wait for him and use Harden. Follow with Tackle" Brock ordered.

Just as Charmander neared Geodude, Lance shouted, "Now! Use Dragon Rage!"

Brock could just stare in shock as Charmander shot a dragon rage at point blank, knocking Geodude out before it could do anything. Brock returned Geodude with a word of thanks. He looked at Lance. "Well done. That's an impressive Charmander. Not many can train it so effectively in such a short time. But can it stand up to my next pokemon? Go, Onix!"

A huge snake like pokemon appeared that looked like its body was made up of rocks. It had a horn on its a head, and looked down at Charmander in an intimidating manner.

"Do you want to continue, Charmander?" Lance asked.

"Char!" He said with determination, wanting to continue the battle.

"Fine. Charmander, use multiple Growls to weaken him!"

"Use Rock Throw, multiple times."

As Onix started throwing rocks, Charmander kept dodging them, and growling, lowering Onix's attack a lot. Suddenly Onix threw a large number of rocks towards Charmander which were surprisingly fast, and Charmander couldn't dodge all of them.

"Char!" It gave one last cry before fainting.

Lance recalled Charmander. "You did well Charmander. Take a good rest. Now Dratini, come on out!"

Dratini came out of his PokeBall and took a battle stance.

Brock was surprised. 'This kid amazes me yet again.', he thinks to himself.

Lance starts off the round. "Right Dratini, use Twister!"

The tornado hit Onix head on, and Onix flinched.

"Onix, you can do it. Use Rock Throw!" Brock shouted, gettiing slightly nervous. Lance's Dratini was far stronger than Onix. He had to prevent Dratini from landing too many direct moves.

"Dratini, dodge them with Extremespeed and use Dragon Rage until Onix faints!" Dratinin dodged the rocks and used Dragon Rage multiple times. Brock sighed as he saw Onix collapse.

Lance became elated when he saw Onix collapse with swirls in his eyes. "We did it Dratini, we got our first badge!" He said, hugging Dratini

"Tini Dra, Dratini!" Dratini said happily.

Brock walked up to Lance. "Well done. Not many people have shown such skill as you have in their first Gym battle. I proudly present you with the Boulder Badge. You've earned." Brock handed him a small grey-coloured octagon. Lance smiled as he took it. "Thanks a lot Brock!" Lance returned Dratini and walked out of the Gym, feeling extremely happy. 'I got my first badge' he screamed in his head with delight.

* * *

When he reached the Pokemon Centre, he handed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy. "Please heal them. They need a good rest." Nurse Joy smiled. "Of course! I'll make sure they'll be fit soon!" Lance went to the video phone and called his masters.

Master Wan picked up the phone. "Hello Lance. How it the training coming along?"

"Very well, Master. I have just beaten the first Gym Leader, Brock."

"Well done. You seem to be progressing well. How many Pokemon do you have right now?"

"Only 2 – Charmander and Dratini. However, I got a fossil for the Pokemon Aerodactyl!"

"That is good. But I would recommend you to get some more Pokemon. They may not be dragons. You are young, and it is difficult to meet dragons. You must build your team without them until you get some. Also, some variety is good."

"Very well. I shall endeavor to catch some more Pokemon as soon as I can."

"Good. I will be talking to you later, Lance. Get some rest and then get back on the road."

"Yes Master."

After putting the phone down, Lance picked up his Pokemon and went to his room. Before going to sleep he let Charmander and Dratini out and let them sleep in the room.

"Good night, both of you."

"Charmander!" "Tini!"

Laying in his bed, Lance thought about his day. 'Dratini and Charmander performed excellently. I'm sure they'll be my strongest fighters. Along with Aerodactyl, we'll be unbeatable! But tomorrow, I must catch some more Pokemon.' And he slowly drifted to the realm of sleep.

* * *

The next day, Lance set out just as the first rays of sunshine hit Pewter City. He was well stocked and ready to tackle Mt. Moon. He had read up on the pokemon that lived in and around the mountain, and had decided to catch 2 or 3 pokemon from the area.

There were not many trainers except the occasional bug catcher. However, they were quickly defeated. As the sun rose higher into the sky, Lance looked for the Pokemon he wanted to catch. Finally, just before noon, he found his objective – a Nidoran, and a male one at that. After researching, he thought it would make a good addition to his he confronted it, he called Charmander for assistance.

"Go, Charmander!"

"Charmander!" It said happily, taking a battle stance. The Nidoran saw this and quickly used peck on Charmander.

"Charmander, use a weak Ember to slow him down."

As Charmander did this, the other Pokemon got burned, but remained aggressive and used Double Kick. Lance was happy. 'It seems to be a bit higher level than usual'. As it was going to kick Charmander again, Lance exclaimed

"Quick, before it hits you, use another Ember!"

"Char!"

The Ember weakened the Nidoran considerably. Lance, deeming it weak enough, threw a PokeBall at it. Nidoran got caught without much resistance.

Lance picked up the Ball and released Nidoran. He gave it an Oran berry. "Welcome to the team. I'm sure we'll get along well" He said to the Pokemon. The Pokemon, eating the berry, squeaked (/squealed?) happily. Lance used his Pokedex to scan Nidoran.

 **Nidoran(M), the Poison Pin Pokemon – Male. Ability – Poison Point. Moves – Leer, Peck, Tackle, Double Kick**

As he progressed, he battled many trainers. He used Nidoran a bit to gauge its capabilities. Overall, he was happy with Nidoran's performance. Nidoran possessed fierceness that was a bit uncommon in its species. Lance thought of all the ways he could train Nidoran.

At night, he camped just outside the entrance to Mt Moon and prepared for the harsh trek through the mountain in the coming days.

* * *

 **Lance's Pokemon -**

 **Dratini (M) -** **Thunder Wave, Leer, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, ExtremeSpeed.**

 **Charmander (M) -** **Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw.**

 **Nidoran (M) - Leer, Peck, Tackle, Double Kick**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ?**

 **I know my chapters are relatively short. I don't know how much to elaborate. If you want me to write more battles except just the Gym and other important battles, please tell me.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Chapter 4 is up! Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Mt. Moon, more Pokemon and Evolution!**

"Ember" Lance yelled for the hundredth time as Charmander took out yet another Zubat.

It had been a whole day. Lance had traversed nearly half of the cave. However, this was no easy task; the numerous Zubat in the cave seemed to have nothing to do except attack the trainer. Charmander had taken down several, while Dratini and Nidoran, too, did their fair share of work.

Lance's only gauge of the time passed was the small watch he had. And he could only see that in the light of Charmander's flame. They were exhausted, but they couldn't stop; they were being attacked every few minutes, and they needed to find an isolated place.

Suddenly, Lance entered a room, which was brightly lit and devoid of the Zubats. A sign said, "Congratulations! You have passed halfway through Mt. Moon. Best of luck for the next half!" There was a repel under it. A note attached said, "This will help a bit." Lance sat down. He let his Pokemon out.

"You three, rest up. We'll leave after a couple of hours." The group ate, and Lance went to sleep, as did the others.

Some hours later, Lance woke up to see a large bug Pokemon looking at Lance from a feet away. Lance jumped and shouted, "Bug!" The Paras quickly scurried into the darkness of the looked around. The environment looked exactly the same as it had when he went to sleep. He checked his watch. They had slept for 10 hours.

"We've slept too long! Everyone, get up!" The Pokemon got up and groaned. He recalled them, sprayed the repel, and left towards Cerulean City.

* * *

 _ **Hours Later**_

Lance spotted light streaming into the cave. He ran towards it. As he emerged from the mountain, Lance took a sigh of relief. Thought the repel helped, it had still been a hard task.

He made his way to Cerulean City, that was a short walk away.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center. How may I help you?" The kind voice of Nurse Joy asked him.

"Please heal my Pokemon. And I need a room for a week."

"Of course. Give me your Pokemon for a some time." Nurse Joy took his Pokemon, and then handed a key to him.

"You're on the first floor. Have a good time in Cerulean!"

After settling down in his room, Lance checked his Pokedex. 'Hmm.' He thought. 'I'll get and Abra to the North of here. I'll find a Magikarp there as well.'

After Nurse Joy returned his Pokemon, he let them out, and all of them went to sleep almost immediately. It had been a long and tiresome 2 days, and he needed the rest.

Lance walked out of the Pokemon Center. The sun shined brightly in the sky. 'Perfect day to train and catch Pokemon.' Lance thought. He walked North and left the City.

As he walked on route 24, he spotted a few trainers.

After he battled them, he went ahead and came across a small lake. 'There must be Magikarp here.' He sat down. He brought out the old rod he was given by a kindly man in Cerulean. He let out Dratini.

"Come out, Tini." Dratini came out. The moment it saw water, it cried happily, "Tini!" and went into the water.

Lance chuckled. "I knew you would like it." He settled down for a wait.

10 minutes later, He felt a tug on his rod. He yanked immediately, and a Magikarp came out of the water.

"Dratini!" He called to his friend.

"Dratini surfaced and came out of the water. "Use Thunder Wave."

Magikarp was paralyzed immediately. Lance threw a Pokeball at Magikarp.

Magikarp got sucked in, and was caught without any resistance.

"Well done, Dratini." Lance said. He scanned Magikarp.

 **Magikarp, the Fish Pokemon – Male. Ability – Swift Swim. Moves – Splash, Tackle.**

"And now, for the tricky one." He recalled Dratini, and went into the grass to find the elusive Pokemon, Abra.

After many minutes of searching, he found an Abra. However, before he could even order his Pokemon to do anything, the Abra teleported away.

This happened for several hours, making Lance frustrated. As he ate his lunch, he tried to think of a way to catch an Abra.

" _Being a Master means incorporating all strategies and ideas and making an ideal move. This may mean being sneaky, or straightforward. Putting opponents to sleep, poisoning them, paralyzing them, or ruthlessly attacking, are all part of the game."_ Lance suddenly remembered Wan's words. 'Status conditions huh? Well, sleep is the best option here. But which Pokemon can put it to sleep?' Lance looked through the small list of Pokemon he had meant to catch through his journey in Kanto.

'Abra, I'm trying to catch that. Horsea, no sleep inducing moves. Oddish, it can, but is very rare...' As he was looking at the list, a Pokemon caught his eye. 'Bellsprout? It's pretty common around here, and Victreebel is better than Vileplume. So Bellsprout it is.'

Lance got up and looked around. Immediately, he spotted a Bellsprout beside the lake where he caught Magikarp. Silently, he creeped up to the Pokemon. "Dratini, use Thunder Wave." He said quietly calling Dratini out. Dratini paralyzed the Bellsprout immediately. The Pokemon was surprised but couldn't do much. It tried to throw some type of powder at Dratini, but Lance called out, "Dodge it, Tini!" The reptilian Pokemon quickly moved out of the way.

"Hit it with a very weak Twister." The move hit the Pokemon, weakening it, but not fainting it. 'Now's the time.' He thought. Lance threw a Pokeball, catching the Bellsprout. The Pokemon resisted, but it eventually gave up and was caught.

Lance scanned his new team member.

 **Bellsprout, the Flower Pokemon – Male. Ability – Chlorophyll. Moves – Vine Whip, Sleep Powder, Growth, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf.**

 **Note – Magical Leaf is an egg move, and not normally found in Bellsprout.**

Lance was ecstatic. It's not everyday that you catch a Pokemon with an egg move! He was happy with his catch.

'Now all I need to do is find an Abra.'

Lance's luck seemed to be in his favor, as almost immediately he spotted an Abra sitting under a tree. He let out Bellsprout and said, "I know we don't know each other very well, but please you Sleep Powder on the Abra. We'll talk later." Bellsprout was slightly surprised that the human was actually requesting him to do something. In any case, he followed the orders of his trainer to the letter.

The moment Abra fell asleep, he said, "Well done, Bellsprout! Now use Vine Whip a few times to make it weaker."

When the Pokemon used the moves a couple of times, he threw a Pokeball, thinking that the Pokemon may get up. The Pokeball hit its mark, and surprisingly, the Pokemon was caught without any resistance.

"Yes! I caught an Abra. Thanks, Bellsprout." he recalled the Pokemon. He then scanned the Pokemon he had to work so hard to get.

 **Abra, the Psi Pokemon – Male. Ability – Inner Focus. Moves – Teleport.**

 **Note – The Pokemon is close to evolving.**

Lance smiled. 'At least it won't take that long to make Abra a useful part of the team.

He then let out all his Pokemon. Abra had got up, and Bellsprout was no longer paralyzed.

He said, "Everyone, meet your new family. Abra, Bellsprout, Magikarp, welcome to the family. I'm going to help you become the strongest you can be. I may want to become a Dragon master, but that can't stop me from having other Pokemon. You all will still be equally important to me as everyone else, and together, we can do anything."

Bellsprout and Abra nodded, and Magikarp just flopped around as usual.

"We will start training from tomorrow. Let's all rest for today." He recalled the six Pokemon, and made his way to the City.

* * *

After handing Nurse Joy his Pokemon, he placed a call to Master Wan.

"Hello?"

"Master, it is me, Lance."

"Hello Lance, how's your journey going?"

"It's going well, Master."

"Are you having fun?" Lance was surprised. He had never been asked such a question by his teachers before.

"Y-yes, Master."

Wan smiled. "You're surprised at my questioin aren't you?" Not waiting for an answer, he continued. "I asked because a journey is so much more than just achieving your goals. It's about learning new things along the way, experiencing more today than yesterday, and making new friends along the way. Having fun is as important as becoming reaching your goal. Speaking of friends, have you caught any more Pokemon?"

Smiling due to what his Master said, Lance replied, "Yes. I caught a Magikarp, a Bellsprout and an Abra. Oh, and a male Nidoran near Mt. Moon."

Wan smiled again. "A good selection of Pokemon, I see. I think you'll do very well. Is there anything else?"

"No, Master."

"Very well then, have a good time. Also, you should know that Clair is currently in training, so you will not be able to contact her for a few months. I'll let her talk to you only after she's finished her initial training. Goodbye, Lance"

"Goodbye, Master."

Lance wondered how Clair was doing. He knew that the 2 Masters were relentless, and it would be difficult for his cousin to cope up with the training.

He relaxed the rest of the day, preparing for the training to come the next day.

* * *

"Dratini, help Magikarp increase his agility and his speed in water." Lance let out his two Pokemon into the lake he was near yesterday.

Dratini nodded and told Magikarp to follow him underwater, and they were out of his sight.

"Nidoran, Charmander, practice your moves today. Bellsprout, train to make your Vine Whips go farther and hit harder."

"Abra, let's practice your teleportation. We'll start with small distances..."

And so Lance trained his Pokemon throughout the day.

In the evening, as he recalled all his Pokemon, save for Dratini, after a hard day's work, he looked at the small dragon.

"We're doing great, aren't we?"

"Tini!" He said.

"I'm sure we'll be able to beat Rose easily!"

"Dra-Dratini!" He said once more. Suddenly, Dratini started glowing brightly.

"You're finally evolving!" Lance said.

As the glow died down, in place of Dratini stood a longer, more elegant Pokemon. "Drago-Dragonair!" It said.

"I'm so happy, Dragonair! You look great!" The dragon roared (?) happily.

He took out his Pokedex and scanned Dragonair.

 **Dragonair, the Dragon Pokemon – Male. Ability – Shed Skin. Moves - Thunder Wave, ExtremeSpeed, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, Aqua Tail.**

Lance was extremely happy."You learnt a new move as well! Now, Rose is no problem at all! Let's go back to the Center." He recalled Dragonair and returned to Cerulean. He immediately called Wan.

"Lance, is something wrong? We only talked yesterday. Is something the matter?" Wan asked worriedly.

Lance smiled. "On the contrary, something great happened! Dratini evolved into Dragonair!"

Wan's frown became a smile. "That's great news! Do one thing, transport Dragonair here. We'll check his condition and see if the evolution went fine. He'll be back tomorrow morning."

"Very well, Master." He looked at the Pokeball with Dragonair.

"Don't worry, you'll be back tomorrow." He placed the Pokeball in the transporter, and the ball was sent to Wan.

"I got it. I'll see to his needs. No need to worry." Wan ended the call.

He gave the rest of his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, and got them back in a few minutes. He went to bed almost immediately, the excitement of the evolution still in his mind.

* * *

 _ **1 Week Later**_

Lance stood in front of the Pokemon Gym at Cerulean. Wan told him to not use Dragonair for everything, as he would just strengthen up Dragonair and the rest would be left back. He advised Lance to use his other Pokemon to battle Rose, and so he had decided to keep Dragonair outside the match.

Quite a few things happened over the past week. Dragonair was not the only one that evolved. Abra had evolved as well. Kadabra had learned a few moves over the past few days, them being Confusion and Disable. He was one of his fighters for this Gym match.

Though they had not evolved, Nidoran and Bellsprout had learnrf a few moves themselves. Nidoran had mastered Poison Sting, while Bellsprout learned Stun Spore, completing the trio of status moves that it could learn. Bellsprout was the second Pokemon he would be using in this match.

While Magikarp hadn't learned any moves, he had become faster in water than ever before. Due to this, his tackles sometimes packed quite a punch.

As he entered the Gym, he saw that the field was essentially a pool with floating circular platforms on which Pokemon which could not swim could stand. He saw Rose standing on the other side of the pool.

"Oh, hello. Would you like to battle?" She asked Lance.

"Yes, I am here for the Gym Badge. My name is Lance." Lance said confidently.

"How many badges do you have, Lance?" She questioned him.

"One."

"Very well. This will be a two on two match. Are you ready?" She said, taking out a Pokeball. The referee appeared on one of the sides of the pool.

"This is a two on two match between Lance of Blackthorn City and Leader Rose of Cerulean City Gym for the Cascade Badge. Let the match begin!"

"Go, Tentacool!" She sent out the jellyfish Pokemon, which entered the water and waited for Lance to send out his Pokemon.

Lance smiled. Kadabra would be perfect against Tentacool. "Go, Kadabra."

Kadabra landed on one of the floating platforms on the water.

Lance immediately ordered, "Kadabra, Confusion!" Kadabra's eyes glowed.

"Dodge!" Tentacool dived under water, dodging the would-be super effective attack.

"Great, multiple Water Pulse!"

Tentacool emerged from the water and released the ball of water, which sped towards Kadabra.

"Teleport to dodge, then Disable!" Kadabra teleported in the nick of time, and then reappeared on a platform near Tentacool and Disabled Tentacool's move before it could dodge.

"Clever! Teleport to dodge, eh? Tentacool, use Toxic Spikes on all the platforms, follow with Poison Sting!"

Tentacool released the poisonous spikes in all directions. The hit the platforms, and sunk into them.

'Great, now Kadabra can't go anywhere.' Lance thought.

Tentacool released the blob of acid towards Kadabra.

"Kadabra, use Confusion to block, then Confusion to attack Tentacool."

Kadabra's eyes glowed yet again. However, he was too late and the Acid hit Kadabra. Thought injured, Kadabra managed to use Confusion on Tentacool. Kadabra picked Tentacool up telekinetically and threw him at the wall near the pool. The Pokemon crashed into the wall.

"Once more!"

As he began to use the move, Rose shouted, "Acid!" Tentacool tried to use Acid once again.

Automatically, Kadabra teleported to dodge it. However, it forgot about the Toxic Spikes present on the platforms. Kadabra became poisoned. But it carried out its move, and picked up Tentacool yet again, and threw it into the wall. Tentacool was unconscious before it fell to the floor.

'Damn it!' Lance thought as Kadabra winced, the poison taking effect.

Rose recalled Tentacool. "Well done! But can you beat my next Pokemon?" She took out her next, and last, Pokemon.

"Horsea, Smokescreen and Twister!"

The moment Horsea appeared, it released ink at Kadabra. It hit its mark, blinding Kadabra momentarily.

"Kadabra, use your Psychic powers to find Horsea!" Before Kadabra could do that, the small Pokemon summoned a tornado, and threw it at Kadabra.

The Twister hit Kadabra perfectly, knocking Kadabra out.

"Good job, Kadabra."Lance said, recalling him. "You did well."

"Go, Bellsprout!" He called out the Flower Pokemon. Since he was part poison type, the toxic spikes did not affect him.

"Using type advantage? So mainstream. Use Smokescreen again!"

"Bellsprout, dodge and use Sleep Powder!"

Bellsprout dodged the ink by a hairsbreadth (or leafsbreadth) and used the status move on the seahorse.

The moment Horsea fell asleep, Lance called out again, "Well done! Use Vine Whip multiple times!"

The Pokemon used its super effective move several times, but before Horsea fainted, the Pokemon got up again.

"Excellent, use Icy Wind!" Rose called to her Pokemon.

Lance gritted his teeth. That Ice type move would seriously affect Bellsprout and would make him slower.

He suddenly got an idea. "Bellsprout, go into the water and use Magical Leaf!"

Bellsprout dived into the water as the move reached him, just grazing him. He went underwater and released the leaves.

Even though Bellsprout couldn't see very well underwater, the move could never miss, and so it hit an unsuspecting Horsea, knocking it out.

Bellsprout came out of the water, slightly exhausted. Lance smiled. "You were great, Bellsprout!"

"Bell-Bellsprout!" Replied the Pokemon. Lance recalled the exhausted Pokemon. "Get some rest." He looked up to see Rose putting her Pokeball, which now contained the fainted Horsea, back where it was kept originally.

She walked towards Lance, smiling. She took out a tear-drop shaped badge from her pocket.

"Here you go, Lance. Proof that you beat me. That's the Cascade Badge."

"Thanks a lot!" Lance left the Gym, happy with his victory against another Gym Leader.

* * *

 **Lance's Pokemon -**

 **Dragonair (M) -** **Thunder Wave, Aqua Tail, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, ExtremeSpeed.**

 **Charmander (M) -** **Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw.**

 **Nidoran (M) - Leer, Peck, Tackle, Double Kick, Poison Sting.  
**

 **Bellsprout (M) - Vine Whip,** **Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf, Growth.**

 **Kadabra (M) - Teleport, Confusion, Disable.**

 **Magikarp (M) - Splash, Tackle.**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ?**

 **I tried to make my chapters longer. Most of them will be this long now. Hope you liked it. Please R &R.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Chapter 5 is here! hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Past the Golden City, to the City of Rainbows!**

The next day, Lance headed South towards Saffron City, the biggest City in Kanto. It was a long journey, so he decided to take it slow and take 3 days to get there. He wasn't going to battle Fabian, since he had to defeat 5 Gyms before him, but he had to go through Saffron to easily get to Erika and Surge.

The first day was uneventful. He defeated and passed trainers along the way, and also battled some of the wild Pokemon.

After reaching the place he had planned to reach by noon, Lance let out all his Pokemon except Magikarp and said, "Time to train, everyone!"

He looked at Magikarp's Pokeball. He wondered how long it would take for Magikarp to evolve into Gyarados. As he wished for it, he suddenly thought, 'No, I should let time take its own course. Magikarp will evolve when he wants to, and I shouldn't force him to evolve.'

He had decided to step up his Pokemon's training. He had bought some weights at the PokeMart in Cerulean. He attached them to his Pokemon.

"Okay, everyone. I want you to circle this field until you think you can't anymore. Don't worry, I'll run with you as well. Don't take it to hard. Start out slow."

Lance knew he wouldn't be able to keep up with the Pokemon, so he ran with them for a few rounds, and then stopped, and let the rest continue.

The last Pokemon to stop was obviously Dragonair, who continued much more than the rest of his team members. After resting for a few minutes, he told them, "Everyone pair up. Kadabra, try to concentrate your Psychic energy to make a beam and hit a tree. Dragonair, try to strengthen your Aqua Tail. Charmander, work on strengthening your Ember. You'll be the key to defeating Erika. Bellsprout, try to use more than 2 vines at a time. Tell me when you can use 4 comfortably. Nidoran, try to use your horn to attack that tree. We'll work on you learning Horn Attack. It'll take a few days, but I'm sure you can do it!" His Pokemon nodded and started their training session.

By the end of the day, Lance had received some good results. Bellsprout could manage 4 vines easily, though couldn't use the move more than a few times. Charmander had strengthened his Ember considerably. Kadabra was trying hard. However, when his beam was formed, it would explode almost immediately, and thus wasn't learn Psybeam. Dragonair's Aqua Tail was as strong as it could be. Nidoran was going well, but Lance anticipated that Nidoran would take more than the journey to Saffron to perfect Horn Attack.

* * *

The next day, the routine was more or less the same. They reached where they expected to, and then trained.

And so, when they reached Saffron 2 days later, Lance was happy to see that his Pokemon were doing well in the regime. His Pokemon were becoming faster and stronger as each day passed. Kadabra had more or less mastered Psybeam. Nidoran had almost finished learning Horn Attack. All his Pokemon were growing well.

As he entered Saffron City he was awed by its city was huge. He lost his way a few times, but made it to the Pokemon Center located in the South side of the City.

As he walked in, he saw the Saffron Gym Leader Fabian standing there. AS he handed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, Fabian smiled and said, "A trainer, I see. Will you be challenging me?"

Lance replied, "No. I have only 2 badges."

Fabian said, "That's fine. I can battle you at third badge level."

Lance was slightly perplexed. "I'm sorry, but don't you have to go in order of Gyms, yours being the sixth after Fuchsia."

Fabian smiled. "While that is partly true, you can challenge almost any Gym you want, telling them how many badges you have, so they will reduce their power accordingly. This, however, does not apply to Giovanni, or any eighth Gym Leader for that matter, as they are the strongest Leader and hence will only battle those who have defeated at least seven other remember that the badges do not need to be from that region. For example. If I have 8 badges from Kanto and I go to Johto, the leaders will battle me with their 7 badge team. However, even that is not their final strength. To know their true power, you need to beat all the Gym Leaders of that region before they will unleash their true power in their rematch. This rule is removed after you defeat 2 complete regions, after which any Leader you face will battle with their strongest. So, after I complete Kanto and Johto, if I go to Sinnoh, say, they will all battle me with their strongest team." Fabian explained. Suddenly his smile disappeared. "But beware, Gym Leaders fight very differently when they fight for a badge and when they fight to show how they became a Gym Leader. You may not win against the first Leader you ever faced, who's Brock, if I'm not wrong?" He asked. Lance nodded. He now understood how the system worked.

"Well?" Fabian asked. "Will you be challenging me? I haven't had many good trainers come through in some time." Lance thought. Psychics were always tricky, regardless of the level they were in. He decided to challenge Fabian after he was done with Erika and Surge.

He replied, "While I would like to, I think it would be better if I get more experience before I deal with Psychics. I'll challenge you for my fifth badge.

Fabian said, "I knew you would say that. Well, then it's goodbye for now." He suddenly disappeared. Lance looked around and it was as if he vanished into thin air. Nurse Joy said, "Don't worry, Fabian always does that. You get used to it after some time. Anyway, your Pokemon are completely fine. Here you go!"

* * *

The next day, Lance left Saffron to go West, to Celadon City, a city as large as Viridian, if not more It was closer to Saffron than Cerulean, so he wouldn't take as long as he took to get to Saffron.

The training regime had not changed. The only thing that changed was the amount they had to do. The Pokemon had to run more than before, and they trained longer. Lance knew that Charmander was about to evolve, so was Nidoran, and hence he was trying to maximize Charmander's and Nidoran's potential before he evolved naturally.

As they finished their training for the day, Lance set up camp near a lake on the route. He let out Magikarp so that he could swim around a bit. As soon as Magikarp entered the water, a Poliwag appeared near it. The Poliwag sprayed Magikarp with Bubble Beam.

Lance thought that this would be good training for Magikarp.

"Magikarp, use Tackle!" Magikarp tackled Poliwag, and the Tadpole Pokemon was surprised at Magikarp's strength. However, it didn't give up. The Poliwag kept circling Magikarp and spraying it with Bubble Beam or Water Gun. Magikarp managed to tackle it a few times, but Poliwag started attacking from farther away. Lance realised that Poliwag was much stronger than Magikarp. But he still believed in his Pokemon.

"Magikarp, I know you can beat Poliwag! Keep trying, I'm sure you can do it!"

As soon as Magikarp heard that, he got a new determination. Suddenly, Magikarp started glowing brightly. "You're evolving! I knew you could do it!" Lance told his Pokemon.

Magikarp grew in size exponentially, and shifted into a reptilian body. The new Pokemon was huge, and the Poliwag squeaked in fear and left before Gyarados could do anything to it.

Lance admired Gyarados. The Pokemon was quite big, and was a great addition to the team.

"You look great, Gyarados!" Gyarados roared, clearly happy that he evolved as well. Lance scanned the Pokemon.

 **Gyarados, the Atrocious Pokemon – Male. Ability – Intimidate. Moves – Splash, Tackle, Bite, Dragon Rage**

Lance stowed his Pokedex back into his bag. "Good job, Gyarados. You can stay in the lake till tomorrow morning. Get used to your body. I'll see you tomorrow." Gyarados roared and dived, going out of Lance's sight.

He let out Dragonair, who curled up inside Lance's tent.

"Next time we train," Lance said, "You have to start teaching Gyarados Aqua Tail." Dragonair nodded.

"Good Night, Dragonair." The trainer went to sleep.

* * *

As Celadon came into sight, Lance started planning what he would do in Celadon. He decided to go to the Department Store after he had defeated Erika, where he needed to pick up some things he wouldn't get anywhere else.

After he rested up his Pokemon in the Pokemon Center, he went back to the outskirts of the city to get some last minute training before the Gym.

He let out Charmander and Nidoran. The two Pokemon had always had some rivalry between them. Both tried to be his second strongest Pokemon, and Lance never interfered in their battles to show who was stronger. After all, it was good experience for the 2 Pokemon.

Lance had decided that he would use these two to beat Erika. He told the two, "Strengthen your attacks. You both will help us beat the Gym Leader. Do your best to make your moves stronger." Lance decided to use Kadabra as a last resort. While both did what they were asked, he let out Bellsprout and told him to practice his Magical Leaf and increase the number of leaves. Suddenly he saw Bellsprout make a surprised noise, looking past Lance.

Lance turned around to see that Charmander had started glowing. He grew taller and a small horn grew on his head. As the glow died down, in Charmander's place stood Charmeleon, who let out an Ember at a tree, which caught fire almost immediately, and burned down within half a minute.

"Charmeleon, you've evolved! Your moves are so much stronger now. Erika will be easier to beat now!" Charmeleon smiled. Lance fished out his Pokedex and scanned Charmeleon.

 **Charmeleon, the Flame Pokemon – Male. Ability – Blaze. Moves – Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Smokescreen.**

Lance was happy with Charmeleon. He said, "Now don't get overconfident. You still need to practice your moves and train harder than before." Charmeleon nodded with understanding. Nidoran squeaked. Lance understood that he, too, wanted to evolve. Lance said, "Nidoran, never rush evolution. It is a natural process, even though it can be postponed. You will evolve when you are supposed to. I cannot control it, nor can you. It will happen when it is supposed to. But don't worry. It won't be long before you evolve."

As they practiced, Bellsprout called out. Lance went to Bellsprout. Bellsprout let loose a stream of leaves which looked like it had doubled since what it was originally. "Excellent, Bellsprout! I'm proud of you." As Bellsprout gave a thumbs up, a woman emerged from the forest.

"I see you have a Bellsprout with an egg move." The woman said.

Lance smiled, identifying the person immediately. "Yes, I do, Gym Leader Erika. I was about to head into the city to battle you after some time."

The now identified Erika said, "I understand. However, I do not like the fact that the Gym is in the middle of the City. Let us do something. Why don't we have a battle here, in the bright sunshine and in the calming and soothing shade of these magnificent trees? If you want to heal your Pokemon, you are free to do so. I shall be waiting here."

Lance agreed with Erika and decided to heal up his Pokemon quickly. "I will not take long, Leader Erika." He said. "Oh, take your time. Meanwhile, I'll enjoy the cool breeze of the lush forest." She said, smiling.

Lance smiled, and ran towards the Pokemon Center. He quickly rested up his Pokemon, so that they were completely ready and not tired from their last minute training session.

As he reached the clearing, he saw that Erika was standing under a tree. Her eyes were closed.

"Leader Erika?" Lance called. She did not respond. As he went closer, he discovered that she was sleeping. As he decided whether or not to bother her, she suddenly woke up.

"Oh, you're back. I seemed to have dozed off. Anyway, challenger, what is your name and how many badges do you have?"

"My name is Lance and I have 2 badges."

"Very well. This is a 3 on 3 match. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Then I choose by beautiful Tangela to battle for me!"

Erika released the Vine Pokemon, which looked like a tangled mass of vines with two eyes and feet.

"Charmeleon, battle for me."

Lance brought out his recently evolved Pokemon to battle. Both Pokemon took a battle stance.

"Charmander, use Ember!"

"Tangela, dear, dodge and use Poison Powder."

Tangela tried to dodge the powerful Ember headed her way, and succeeded for the most part. It touched one side of her, and hurt the Pokemon. Tangela released a purplish powder towards Charmeleon, who couldn't dodge the move and got poisoned.

As Charmeleon winced, Lance called out, "Charmeleon, release Ember again, and follow up with Dragon Rage!"

Erika was surprised. "You managed to teach Charmeleon Dragon Rage this early. You are gifted indeed."

The Ember hit Tangela's side yet again, injuring it a bit. Dragon Rage, however, hit its mark perfectly. While Dragon Rage did a fixed amount of damage, it still injured Tangela greatly, as it did not have that much health.

"Tangela, use Giga Drain!"

Tangela released 2 vines, that grabbed onto Charmeleon, and started sapping his health.

"Charmeleon, Metal Claw on those vines!"

Charmeleon did as he was told, slashing the vines. Tangela pulled back her vines because of the pain. However, it had sapped quite a bit of Charmeleon's health, and looked a bit refreshed.

As Charmeleon winced, Lance said, "Charmeleon, focus and use Ember multiple times in a wide arc!"

Charmeleon let loose the move in a wide arc. Tangela was unable to dodge. Even though it had regained a bit of health, the super effective move hit her head on, and knocked the Vine Pokemon out.

As Erika recalled her Pokemon, she said, "Well done, Tangela. You did well. Now, Lance, let me show you my second Pokemon, Weepinbell!"

As Weepinbell came out, Charmeleon winced again due to the poison. Lance knew that Charmeleon may not last long due to the poison. Suddenly, he was struck with an idea.

"Charmeleon, increase your body temperature as high as you can. Charmeleon caught on. He increased his body temperature to such an extent, that the heat could be felt strongly by Erika, who was on the other side of the clearing.

As his temperature increased, the poison started boiling and evaporating. The toxic vapors left Charmeleon's body through its pores on its skin. Charmeleon reduced its temperature to normal, and the poison had left his body.

"Well done, Charmeleon."

"Well, I've never seen that before." Erika remarked. "Let us continue."

"Charmeleon, use Ember again!"

"Weepinbell, Acid!"

The two moves collided, and resulted in a small explosion, throwing up some dust and obsucring the field for a few seconds.

"Now, use Vine Whip!"

2 vines shot out of the dust and hit Charmeleon.

"Again!"

"Charmeleon, Metal Claw on the vines!"

As the vines hit Charmeleon again, he slashed at them, succeeding in injuring the Flycatcher Pokemon.

As the dust cleared, Lance ordered, "Ember, concentrate it where Weepinbell is."

The Pokemon focused for a second, a released what seemed to be a fiery bullet, which hit Weepinbell perfectly.

The Pokemon cried out as the super effective move hit, the concentrated move hurting it much more than normal. Weepinbell developed a burn as well.

"One last Ember, Charmeleon!"

"Sleep Powder, Weepinbell!"

By the time the Ember hit, Weepinbell had released the powder. As the Pokemon fainted, Charmeleon went to sleep.

Erika recalled Weepinbell and said, "Behold, my last Pokemon! Gloom!"

As soon as the Pokemon appeared, the stench hit Lance's nose, and he almost choked.

Before Lance did anything, Erika called out. "Dear, use Giga Drain."

Gloom sapped the health of the sleeping Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, wake up!" He called. But when he didn't get up, Lance saw that his Pokemon had passed out.

He recalled Charmeleon. "You were excellent. Take a good rest. I choose you, Nidoran!"

Lance called out his second Pokemon, Nidoran.

Erika smiled. "Nidoran has no moves that will affect Gloom. I'm afraid you don't have much of a chance. Gloom, use Mega Drain."

Nidoran dodged the move. Lance said, "Don't underestimate him. He is strong. Use Horn Attack!"

Erika was surprised yet again.

Nidoran hit Gloom, injuring her.

Erika was surprised. She knew that Nidoran would evolve extremely soon, maybe before the match ended. She needed to end the match as quickly as possible.

"Gloom, Stun Spore, Giga Drain!"

Gloom released powder from her flower, which reached Nidoran and paralyzed him.

As Gloom tried to sap Nidoran's health, Lance said, "Nidoran, fight the paralysis! Use Peck!"

As Nidoran pecked Gloom, Gloom cried out, but still continued to sap his health.

Suddenly, Nidoran started glowing. He grew bigger, and his horn became longer. Nidoran was replaced by a stronger and bigger Nidorino. Nidorino broke out of the Giga Drain, and used a far stronger Horn Attack on Gloom. The move stunned Gloom for a second.

"Use Horn Attack multiple times! Add some Pecks as well!"

Nidorino continued to attack Gloom. However, there were certain pauses because of the paralysis.

"Gloom, use Giga Drain!" Erika shouted desperately.

As Gloom tried to get a hold on Nidorino, he suddenly used a flurry of attacks, that weren't either Peck or Horn Attack. The move got progressively stronger and the final one knocked Gloom out.

'What was that?' Lance thought. He took out his Pokedex.

 **Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokemon – Male. Ability – Poison Point. Moves – Leer, Peck, Tackle, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Fury Attack**

'So that was Fury Attack.' Lance thought.

As Erika recalled Gloom, Lance told his Pokemon, "Congratulations, Nidorino! You got your wish, you're happy now, aren't you?" Nidorino gave a happy cry. Lance recalled Nidorino as Erika walked up to Lance.

She said with a smile. "Lance, the beautiful forest has witnessed your victory. For defeating me, I bestow you with the Rainbow badge. Wear it proudly! Also, you can have this Leaf Stone. Use this when your Bellsprout, soon to become Weepinbell, wants to evolve into his final stage." Erika walked away into the forest without waiting for an answer.

Lance smiled and walked back to the city, planning for his journey ahead.

* * *

 **Lance's Pokemon -**

 **Dragonair (M) -** **Thunder Wave, Aqua Tail, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, ExtremeSpeed.**

 **Charmeleon (M) -** **Scratch, Growl, Ember, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Smokescreen.**

 **Nidorino (M) - Leer, Peck, Tackle, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Fury Attack.  
**

 **Bellsprout (M) - Vine Whip,** **Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Magical Leaf, Growth.**

 **Kadabra (M) - Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Psybeam.**

 **Gyarados (M) - Splash, Tackle, Bite.**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ?**

 **Expect a chapter in the coming days. Please R &R.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N - Chapter 6 is up! Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Training; Next Badge!  
**

'Now what do I need?' Lance thought, looking at the guide to the Celadon Department Store. He then looked at the list he had in his hand.

'Better get ready to get spending...' Lance said and walked into the elevator.

* * *

"All done!" He exclaimed, coming out of the Department Store. He went to the Pokemon Center.

Lance had decided to spend one day in Celadon shopping, and then leaving to go to Vermilion City, which was South East, meaning that he had to go through Saffron again.

He took his Pokemon back to the clearing. He let all of them out.

"Listen up, everyone. I know this is fast, but I am going to increase the difficulty of your training. Your weights will be much heavier, and we will start practicing some complex techniques and move combinations. Due to this, we will also be moving a bit slower, as I will spend around half the day traveling, and the rest 'll take more than a couple of weeks to get to Vermilion. By then, I expect you all to be much stronger!" His Pokemon roared their assent. "And also," He continued with a smile, "After we get to Saffron, some of you will be getting some TMs." The Pokemon became excited, trying to anticipate what new moves they would learn.

The next day, Lance left Celadon towards Saffron. As per their decision, Lance stopped at noon, and they started training after lunch.

The training was difficult. None of the Pokemon, save Dragonair, had gone through this kind of training. Dragonair taught Gyarados the move Aqua Tail, Kadabra perfected Psybeam, Charmeleon started focusing on learning Flamethrower, Nidorino started on Poison Jab, which though was an advanced and complex move, Lance had decided to go ahead and try to teach. Bellsprout tried to learn Synthesis. While the move usually had to be taught by a professional Move Tutor, Lance had seen Pokemon who could perform Synthesis (Ryu's Meganium, particularly) he had the basic knowledge and knowhow to teach Bellsprout the move.

Dragonair was not left hanging. He was going to try and teach him Dragon Tail, which would be easier considering he knew Aqua Tail. The basic theory was the same, but there were certain aspects which made the move draconic, which Lance had to teach his Pokemon.

All this was done after the run with the heavy weights and the training ended with the practice of old moves. This regime was slightly difficult on the Pokemon, but they did it with determination to do better.

* * *

Lance took 4 days to reach Saffron, compared to the 2 he took when he originally traversed the route. His Pokemon were strengthening and growing as he had hoped. He healed up his Pokemon and immediately head South.

As they left the City limits, Lance brought all the Pokemon out near the edge of a forest, where a beautiful lake shined in the morning sun.

"Okay, everyone, you've done extremely well in the first few days of our intense training. This is our new normal training schedule. Anyway, today, I will be giving some TMs, and today's work will be for you to understand the new moves and practice them until you've got the hang of it." The Pokemon stood expectantly, waiting to get a TM.

He took out 5 TMs. The Pokemon were suddenly nervous. Who wouldn't get a TM?

Lance said, "First, Nidorino. You have worked hard, especially for Poison Jab. If I give you this TM, it will be extremely easy for you to master it." Lance touched Nidorino's Pokeball with the TM. Nidorino glowed a slight purple hue, and it vanished as quickly as it came. Nidorino used the move on a fallen tree. When he moved away, it seemed like someone had stabbed the tree with a sharp sword drenched in poison, since the hole was deep and poison dripped from the hole.

Nidorino was extremely happy with his move.

"Next, Bellsprout. Your Poison Powder works well, but I think you need a move that packs more of a punch. Here, I have Toxic. I think it will be a great addition to your movepool."

Lance repeated the same procedure, and Bellsprout used Toxic on the tree. It was completely drenched with the poisonous liquid, which seemed to start its effect on the tree immediately.

Bellsprout was very happy and excited. Suddenly, the Pokemon started glowing. Lance smiled. 'I knew you would evolve when you got the move, or some time after it.' When the glow stopped, there was a Weepinbell in place of Bellsprout. "Congratulations, Weepinbell." He scanned the Pokemon.

 **Weepinbell, the Flycatcher Pokemon – Male. Ability – Chlorophyll. Moves – Vine Whip, Growth, Magical Leaf, Toxic, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, Acid.**

Lance put his Pokedex away.

He turned to the rest of his Pokemon. He looked at Kadabra. "Kadabra, your Psychic powers have increased greatly over the time I have known you. To hone your powers better, I have here Calm Mind. This will be extremely beneficial to you." The process was repeated. Kadabra tried his move out. He closed his eyes for a second. He glowed a light pink, and then he opened his eyes. Kadabra shot a perfected Psybeam at a rock. The rock exploded. There was nothing left except a few stone chips here and there.

He looked at Gyarados the last three Pokemon. "The three of you have done extremely well as well. Charmeleon, I had bought Flamethrower to teach the three of you, but I think you do not need it, so you will not get any TM. But don't worry, you'll learn Flamethrower within a couple of days, and the reason I am not giving you a TM is because you are strong." Charmeleon smiled and nodded, not very disappointed at not getting a TM.

"You both, however, will be getting Flamethrower." Both Pokemon became excited, particularly Dragonair. Now it could counter the pesky Ice types that it was weak too!

Both Pokemon learned Flamethrower. They both used it on boulders, which melted a bit in the heat.

"Not too bad." Lance said. "But Charmeleon can do better. He'll help you out after he's perfected his own Flamethrower." All 3 nodded.

"The last TM is Thunderbolt." Again, the two reptilian Pokemon were excited, since they could both learn it. "However," Lance continued, "I will teach them to you only after we finish Surge and reach Lavender Town." Both Pokemon were confused. "This is because I do not want you to learn more than one move at a time. After you're perfect with Flamethrower, I have some other things to train you in. Only after that will you receive Thunderbolt." Both of them felt a bit down, but they knew that their trainer knew best and they would do what he said.

Nidorino came near Lance and poked Lance. As Lance looked at Nidorino, the Pokemon looked at the TM Thunderbolt and then at his Pokeball. Lance smiled "I know that you can learn it as well. But you will have to wait. I do not want to swamp you with too many moves. But don't worry, you'll learn it later." Nidorino nodded.

Lance looked at all his Pokemon. "Everyone, I want you to practice the moves you have learned today. Spend today perfecting these moves, we'll continue with our usual training tomorrow."

In the evening, Lance returned to the Pokemon Center in Saffron. He asked Nurse Joy, "Please heal up my Pokemon. Also, I need a room for the night."

Lance placed a call to his Masters after he had settled in his room.

"Lance, you haven't called in some time. How are you?" Wan asked his pupil.

"I am well, Master Wan. Training is going well."

"Tell me about your Pokemon and their regime."

Lance explained every single Pokemon in detail, what they were like, how they were trained, when they evolved, and much more.

Wan said, "You are going well, but you need more mock battles. Get your Pokemon to battle each other more often, it helps them grow, and also helps them bond with each other. Also, don't swamp your Pokemon with moves. As they learn stronger moves, tell them to drop the older ones. For example, now that Charmeleon knows Flamethrower, drop Ember. Drop Splash from Gyarados, and also something from Nidorino and Dragonair. Learning too many moves right now is not good. Stick to 5 or 6 now, and increase it to 10 over the next few months."

Wan smiled, "You are making good progress. After you beat Fabian, I have something for you which you will like. When you get the Marsh Badge, send Dragonair over. I'll give him a move that will be a big help for him. He can also teach it to your other Pokemon."

"Very well." Lance wondered what the move was. 'Probably some Dragon move like Dragon Pulse or Dragon Claw.'

"By the way," Wan became serious. "Drake of the Draconid Clan in Hoenn will be coming here next year, before the Indigo League Tournament. You will have to be here when they come, as you are the heir to the Head of the Wataru Clan. I hope you understand."

"Yes Master, I understand." He knew that Drake was a high ranking member of the Draconid Clan, and he had to be given the highest respect. In addition to that, he was the leader of the Hoenn Elite Four. This wouldn't be a problem, since he had already decided that he would spend some time in the Den before the Indigo League Tournament.

"Then that wraps up everything." Wan said. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes, actually, there is." Lance said. He had a question that he had wanted to ask ever since Weepinbell evolved.

"Why is it that Pokemon evolve faster now, than when I was at the Den? I trained Dratini for 2 years before we started our journey. But now, only 2 months in, the Pokemon I caught at the start of the journey have evolved. They may not be dragons, but isn't this a bit quick?"

Wan replied, "I understand what you are saying. But remember, you are traveling a region. That means there are countless battles, and different obstacles you come across. While you were here,you training and Dratini's training focused on understanding the Pokemon and knowing how to handle them. We practiced tactics, and strategy. While these are extremely important, nothing is better for a Pokemon than raw battling experience. If you had started out with Dratini 2 months ago, following your regime, he would have evolved after you beat the fourth, or at most, the fifth Gym. This may surprise you, but it is a fact. That is one of the reasons why we send out everyone to have their own journey. There is no substitute for the experience your Pokemon gains while on a journey."

Lance understood what he was saying. He then asked, "Does that mean I'll have a Dragonite by the time I beat the seventh Gym?"

Wan smiled. "The second evolution takes much longer than the first. Your Dragonair will evolve after the eighth Gym, probably before or during the Pokemon League. The rest of your Pokemon will go into their final stages around the seventh Gym."

"One last question, Master. When should I evolve my Weepinbell and Nidorino?"

"That, Lance, is up to you. If you want them to maximize their capabilities in their present form, and then evolve them, that is a good choice. But if you want to evolve them and help them in that form from the beginning, that too is a good choice, though I would tell you to wait for a few months before doing so. I would say to follow the former option, as that will yield better results."

"Thank you, Master, for explaining this to me. I hope I have not taken too much of your time."

"Oh, it's fine Lance. I am here to give advice to you. Goodbye, Lance and take care."

"Goodbye, Master."

* * *

 _ **2 weeks later**_

Lance walked into the port city of Vermilion. A cool breeze blew from the ocean. Lance stood near the beach for a few seconds and then head into the Pokemon Center.

After healing up his Pokemon, he head to the ocean. He let out all his Pokemon.

Charmeleon stood a bit away from the water, making sure that he didn't get himself wet. Gyarados roared happily and dived into the water. Dragonair followed him. Dragonair and Gyarados had become good friends. Weepinbell just sat on the sand, enjoying the cool sunshine. Nidorino lied down in the Sun and went to sleep. Kadabra sat down and closed his eyes. He seemed to be meditating.

Lance's Pokemon had had a hard fortnight of training, battling and learning. Since they were doing so well, Lance decided to give them a day to relax and have fun.

Lance, too sat down on the sandy beach, enjoying the break from training. As he did so, he thought about his Pokemon.

Nidorino was doing well. He had mastered Poison Jab, and, through training, become more agile and quick.

Kadabra had perfected Calm Mind, and also learned Recover. He was currently working on learning the attack, Psychic. However, it was proving a bit difficult, and would take some time. Kadabra, too, had become fast.

Weepinbell had mastered Synthesis, and also started learning Giga Drain in the process.

Charmeleon, too, was going at a good pace. He had mastered Flamethrower, which took him a week, and then helped Gyarados and Dragonair.

Lance, by far, put the most amount of work into Gyarados and Dragonair. Gyarados had finished with Aqua Tail. After that, Dragonair and Gyarados increased their speed, agility and physical strength. Lance had to work a lot on Gyarados to increase his Special Attack power, as he wanted to use Gyarados' wide movepool to his advantage. Soon, Gyarados' Special Attack was almost as strong as his normal attacks. Gyarados also mastered Twister in the process. Lance then helped to increase his Defenses, and made his Pokemon throw whatever move they could towards Gyarados. The same was done with Dragonair, who had mastered Dragon Tail. Soon, both had become absolute monsters and seemed to be much stronger than the rest.

Lance frequently paired up his Pokemon, so that they could try and counter their weaknesses. Kadabra against Nidorino, Charmeleon against Weepinbell. Dragonair and Gyarados fought each other, and due to this, both had become much stronger. Gyarados was now the second strongest on his team, followed closely by Kadabra and Charmeleon. He had followed Wan's advice and dropped some moves from each of his Pokemon, save for Kadabra. He let Nidorino let go of Leer and Tackle, moves he did not use anyway. Charmeleon left Ember, as Flamethrower was much better anyway. Gyarados removed Splash, something which was now dead weight, and Dragonair got rid of Thunder Wave. Weepinbell gave up Sleep Powder, since that was only needed to catch Pokemon, and Lance did not want to catch any more.

In short, everyone was getting stronger and they were all happy.

* * *

"Okay, everyone. Tomorrow, we'll be challenging Surge. I have heard that he doesn't go easy against any of his opponents, so we need to be ready. Nidorino, Weepinbell, both of you are my first two. I have not decided who is going to be third. Dragonair, you will be in the next Gym. So will you, Charmeleon. Hence, it comes down to Kadabra and Gyarados." Lance said to his Pokemon. Both of the Pokemon looked at each other. Kadabra gave a nod and stepped back. Gyarados roared. "Gyarados? You are sure, aren't you? It's a Electric Gym." But gyarados did not back down. Lance smiled. "Very well. Gyarados, you will be the third Pokemon."

Lance recalled all his Pokemon and went into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

 _ **Next Morning**_

"Hello? I am here to challenge the Gym Leader." Lance called out from the edge of the battlefield in the Vermilion Gym.

"Who is the runt who wants to be crushed today?" Roared a voice from the other side. A huge man came onto the field on the other side. He wore army uniform and looked as if he could pick up a Graveler with one hand.

"My name is Lance, and I am here for the Vermilion City Gym Badge."

"How many badges do you have, kid?"

"I have 3."

"Hmmph. That's it? I'll make short work of you. This is a 1 on 1 match. Is that fine?"

Lance was surprised. He expected to have a 3 on 3 match against the Gym Leader.

"Isn't it supposed to be a 3 on 3 match?"

"No need, kid. My one Pokemon will destroy anything you throw at it." Lance thought for a second. He then pulled out Gyarados' Pokeball and said, "Gyarados, you can do it!"

Surge snorted. "A Pokemon that has a quadruple weakness to Electric moves? This will be easier than I thought. Go, Raichu."

The Mouse Pokemon appeared on the field. It looked slightly scared when it looked at Gyarados, and then his fear was replaced by a smirk.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt and end this." Surge said, thinking that the match was over.

"Gyarados, Twister to take the lightning, then Flamethrower!"

Surge's jaw fell to the floor. Gyarados whipped up a Twister in a split second, and the electricity went into the Twister. Gyarados then made the Twister hit Raichu, following up with a Flamethrower.

Raichu barely managed to dodge the Twister, but felt the full force of the Flamethrower, which, due to the training, had become as strong as any good Fire-types Flamethrower.

Raichu did not faint, but it was severely injured by that one attack. Lance though, 'How strong is Dragonair and Gyarados? Have I gone a bit overboard with their training?'

As Raichu winced, clearly burned. Surge said, with a less cocky voice, "What the hell have you done to train your Pokemon like this? There's not many Gyarados that could have done this to Raichu. My Pokemon don't stand a chance to this if this is how all your Pokemon are." Lance thought, 'No, all my Pokemon are not this strong, but they have to be like this in order to be the best.'

"But the real battle is just beginning." He said. "Raichu, Rain Dance!"

As clouds formed in the field, Lance called, "Gyarados, Twister one more time!"

"Raichu, Quick Attack to dodge, follow with Thunder!"

As the Twister approached Raichu, he quickly moved away from its trajectory and released the Thunder, strengthened by the rain.

"Gyarados, Flamethrower, quickly!"

As the Thunder and Flamethrower collided, the flames took the force of the attack, but the Thunder still reached Gyarados, who cried out in pain."

"Shake it off, use Twister, multiple times, follow with Bite!"

As Raichu dodged the Twisters, he suddenly appeared exactly in front of Gyarados, who bit the Pokemon hard. Raichu cried out, and tried to get out. The rain had gone by now.

"Raichu, Thunderbolt, now!"

"Gyarados, Flamethrower, one last time!"

Gyarados released Raichu and shot the Flamethrower at point blank, while Raichu released his Thunderbolt at the same time. Both moves hit its mark, and there was an explosion.

As the smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Raichu and a Gyarados which seemed to have fainted. As Surge started to declare the match, thinking that it was a draw, Gyarados stirred and struggled to get up.

Surge sighed, and recalled his Pokemon. "Kid, recall your Pokemon. He is almost done, and let it rest. You have beaten me."

Lance nodded and recalled Gyarados. "You were excellent, Gyarados." Surge walked up to Lance.

"Kid, your Gyarados would have wiped the floor with the rest of my 4th Badge team with no problems, and would still do a lot of damage to Raichu. I enjoyed that awesome match. For that, I give you the Thunder Badge. You earned it." He gave Lance the Thunder Badge, and walked away.

Lance rushed to the Pokemon Center and gave Gyarados to Nurse Joy.

As he waited, he saw a poster on the notice board. It read, 'Come one, Come all, to the Lavender Town Tournament, taking place on the Foundation Day of Lavender Town. 1st Prize – Rare Pokemon Egg. 2nd Prize – 3 Evolution Stones. 3rd Prize – TM Return. Register at the nearest Pokemon Center. '

Lance asked Nurse Joy as she came back with Gyarados, "When is Lavender Town's Foundation Day?" She replied, "It's 1 month from now. Would you like to participate?"

"Yes please." "Then fill up this form."

Lance registered for the Tournament and went to his room to re-plan his route.

* * *

 **Lance's Pokemon -**

 **Dragonair -** **Aqua Tail, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower.**

 **Charmeleon -** **Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Flamethrower.**

 **Nidorino - Peck, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Poison Jab.  
**

 **Weepinbell - Vine Whip,** **Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Toxic, Magical Leaf, Growth, Acid.**

 **Kadabra - Teleport, Confusion, Disable, Psybeam, Recover.**

 **Gyarados - Tackle, Bite, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Twister.**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ?**

 **Please note that if levels existed, Dragonair/Gyarados are around 39 - 40 while Raichu is approx 28, just to show the difference. While some may argue that Gyarados should have been KO'ed in one hit, I say that I have the creative license to do what I want with the story. Don't worry, not all battles will be over the top and impossible.  
**

 **Please R &R.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Chapter 7 is up! Hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Progress; facing the Ghosts of the Past.  
**

"Poison Jab!" Lance told Nidorino. Nidorino executed the move to perfection on the wild Drowzee, defeating it.

"Well done, Nidorino!" Lance said, recalling his Pokemon..

They were currently on Route 11, heading East. Lance had decided to go to Lavender through the second route, bypassing Saffron completely. He would go East until he reached the sea again, and then follow the coast North to Lavender Town. This would take 3 weeks as well, making him reach Lavender Town a week before the Tournament.

As he traveled, he noticed that his Pokemon were becoming harder to train. When he asked Wan about this, he had said that it was because he continuously gave them new moves, which the Pokemon were finding difficult to cope with. Wan advised him to stop teaching them new moves for a while, after they completed learning whatever they had in progress. He also said that as Pokemon grew stronger, they would be more difficult to train, as younger Pokemon found it easier to learn and grow, and this slowed down as they grew older, just as people found it more difficult to learn something as they grew older.

So, Gyarados, Charmeleon, Nidorino and Dragonair stopped learning new moves. Weepinbell and Kadabra hadn't stopped, as Wan had said not to stop in the middle of learning a move. Lance figured that Kadabra would take a week or 2 to learn the move Psychic, while Weepinbell would take less then that to master Giga Drain.

* * *

"Kadabra, try to control the tree better!" Lance said, as Kadabra struggled to move the heavy tree.

"Concentrate, Kadabra! Use Calm Mind and try again. You can do it!" Suddenly, Kadabra was surrounded by a purple aura, and so was the tree. Kadabra picked up the tree and flung it far away.

"Well done, Kadabra! Now you just need some practice in refining it better. Take some rest. You can continue after some time." Lance said.

They were a week into their journey to Lavender Town. Weepinbell had successfully learned Giga Drain, by combining the move Synthesis with his vines, and thus being able to sap power from the opposing Pokemon. Kadabra had made some headway into mastering Psychic, but clearly, he needed much more practice.

As he sat down and called for the end of the training session, all the Pokemon sat down around a campfire Charmeleon had provided.

He looked at Kadabra. "I'm sure you'll nail the move in some more days."

 _Yes._

Lance was shocked. He looked around, and saw nobody. Then he saw Kadabra, who was meditating, open his eyes and look at Lance.

"Wa-was that you, Kadabra?"

 _Yes._

"That's great, Kadabra! You're learning how to speak through telepathy! How much can you speak?"

 _Not much. This form of communication is not...usual. It is...uneasy._

"You mean difficult, not uneasy."

 _Yes, difficult. I will need more time to purify it._

"That's fine, Kadabra." Lance said. "You take your time, learn in your own pace. You can speak to me whenever you want."

 _Thank you, Master._

"Call me Lance."

 _Very well, Master Lance._ Kadabra went back to meditating.

Lance smiled. 'This journey gets better everyday.'

* * *

"Come out, Dragonair, Gyarados!" He let out his two Pokemon that could swim.

Lance had reached the East Kanto Sea. He would follow this for the next week to reach Lavender Town. He let out the two Pokemon that could swim. They would enjoy the water. Also, it would give them more experience in battling in water. Lance didn't travel near water much, and hence it was difficult for them to get much experience in water.

As Lance walked down the road beside the sea, he saw his two Pokemon diving and resurfacing multiple times, sometimes throwing attacks, sometimes just splashing water at each other. Lance smiled, happy that his Pokemon were enjoying themselves.

* * *

Lance walked into Lavender Town. The town was a quiet place, with not many people about. 'Who would think that there's going to be a festival here in a few days?' Lance thought to himself.

Lance went into the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy, "Where is the Tournament being held?"

Nurse Joy replied, "The Tournament is to the North of the town. Actually, the whole festival is to the North of the town. The main town does not participate, as it is beside the Pokemon Tower, and hence there is always a silence here, to respect the dead Pokemon."

"I see. Thank you, Nurse Joy."

"Anytime!"

After healing his Pokemon, Lance head towards the Tournament. He had arrived a week before the Tournament, and he wanted to see how the place was. He had decided to head towards Saffron after he finished the Tournament.

When Lance left the main town, he spotted bright banners flying and colorful streamers put up everywhere. There were rides and games, people and Pokemon performing. This place was a sharp contrast to the town Lance had just left. In the middle was a big arena that had been clearly marked out. Lance realized that this was the Tournament Arena.

After checking the place out, Lance returned to the Pokemon Center. He placed a call to Wan.

"Master Wan?"

"Hello, Lance. Have you reached Lavender Town?"

"Yes, I have."

"Good. I hope you know that you should go to the Pokemon Tower and pay your respects to the dead?"

"I have not forgotten, Master."

"Good. Now, why have you called?"

"Master, Kadabra has started to talk telepathically."

Wan was surprised. "A strong Kadabra indeed, to start so early. What is the problem, then?"

"How do I go about training him in his telepathy? I have helped him improve his language, but he needs to meditate for some time before he can establish a strong connection. Also, he is struggling with his moves now"

"That will come with time, Lance." Wan frowned. "I assume he has learned the move Psychic?"

Lance was surprised that Wan knew that. "Yes, he has."

"The Alakazam line," Wan explained, "find it easier to communicate telepathically than most other Psychic families. This ability is released only after it has enough control to extend their Psychic power over a larger area. Usually, this amount of power and control corresponds the amount of power needed to start using the move Psychic. The difference between the moves Confusion and Psychic is the amount of control, and the amount of force it can exert on an object. The move can also control a Pokemon's, or even a human's, mind. If it can do this, it is then powerful enough to link its mind to a person, or communicate with a person." Wan seemed to become more serious. "Lance, you are trying to make your Pokemon learn moves too fast. Your Kadabra is still young. Excess pressure on his Psychic powers can result in him being mentally affected, or worse, may make him lose his mind. You are not to teach Kadabra any more moves for some time. I am sending Alakazam to see your Kadabra now, and he will report back to me."

Lance was shocked that his actions may hurt his Pokemon permanently. He agreed with Wan and decided not to teach Kadabra any more moves for as long as Wan decides.

Alakazam appeared beside Lance. Lance took out Kadabra's Pokeball and released Kadabra.

Alakazam and Kadabra seemed to have a conversation telepathically.

Then Kadabra suddenly looked at Lance. His eyes glowed, and he felt himself float into the air. He was there for a few seconds, after which Kadabra deposited Lance back into the chair.

Alakazam gave Lance and Kadabra a nod, and teleported.

He appeared beside Wan on the other side of the videophone. Yet again, Alakazam seemed to have a telepathic conversation with Alakazam. He then turned to Lance.

"Thankfully, Kadabra has not been affected much by your act of teaching him moves too quickly. He will struggle with his moves for some time, but overall he will be fine. Alakazam and I have decided that Kadabra will not learn moves for 2 months, that is, until you reach Fuchsia City. However, I think you should also talk to Fabian, as he is more of an expert on Psychic Pokemon than me. Also, Kadabra should not go through your intense training for a week. He needs to get his powers back in control before he can battle again. Let him meditate for longer. Since he knows Calm Mind, this will be easier. I hope you understand, Lance. The safety of your Pokemon matter more than their power."

"I understand that perfectly, Master."

"Good. Now, let Kadabra stay outside his Pokeball. Alakazam has told him what to do, and he will follow that for a week. Do not worry, Lance. Kadabra will be fine." Wan said.

"Thank you, Master. Goodbye."

"Bye, Lance."

Lance turned to Kadabra. "Kadabra, I'm sorry about what I put you through. You could have told me, and I would have stopped immediately. Always tell me if you think there is a problem, okay?"

 _Very well, Master Lance. I will tell you if I have a problem._

"Good. I know what Alakazam has told you is for the best, so follow whatever he said. I am always here to help."

 _Thank you, Master Lance._

As they both went to their room, Kadabra sat down and started meditating. Lance wished him good night and went to sleep.

* * *

When Lance got up the next day, he saw Kadabra in the exact same position Lance had last seen him, the previous night. He decided not to bother Kadabra and as he tried to silently leave the room, a voice said in his head,

 _Good Morning, Master Lance._

Kadabra's voice was clearer than before. It seemed like there was a smooth connection between them and he was talking with someone face-to-face. Lance looked at Kadabra, "Good morning, Kadabra. Has the meditation helped?"

 _Yes, Master Lance. My mind seems to have become clearer, and I can talk more easily. However, this cannot be maintained for more than a minute, and it takes considerable energy to do this. My powers need to develop further._

"I see. Do your best, Kadabra. I am here when you need me." Lance smiled. He then asked, "Will you be able to fight in the Tournament?"

 _I cannot give a final answer now. I need to have better control over it before I partake in battle. I will inform you of my decision within a few days._

"Very well, Kadabra. It is your wish." Lance left Kadabra, who went back to his meditative state.

After breakfast, Lance head over to Pokemon Tower to pay his respects to the dead. As he went in, he saw many others, either standing near a grave or putting flowers over them.

He reached the shrine, and payed his respects to the departed. On his way, he met a few ghost Pokemon like Gastly and Haunter wandering the tower.

When he gave his respects and turned around, he saw a man standing there. He said, "By any chance are you from the Wataru Clan."

Lance was surprised that someone recognized him. "Yes. My name is Lance Wataru."

"Then I assume you would like to see the Dragon shrine in here." Lance didn't know there was one in the Tower. He thought that all dragons from Kanto and Johto were buried in the Dragon's Den.

Seeing Lance's confused look, the man said, "I think you are confused, are you not? You wonder whether there truly is a shrine here. Young man, many thousand years ago, Kanto and Johto were independent kingdoms, and were always at war with each other. At that time, all Pokemon who passed away in Kanto used to be buried here, Dragons and non-dragons alike. In Johto, the Pokemon were buried near Ecruteak City, but the Dragons were buried in Dragon's Den.

Then, after the Great War, the two regions made peace and established the Pokemon League, the first ever to be formed. After the two regions made peace, the Wataru Clan requested that dragons be buried in Blackthorn's Dragon's Den, a sacred place for the powerful Pokemon. And so, for the past thousand years, all dragons are buried there. However, the graves of the previously buried Pokemon still remain, deep underground, below the Pokemon Tower. There, there are shrines for all types of Pokemon, from the intelligent Psychics, to the majestic dragons, to the powerful Fire Pokemon." The man paused to take a breath.

"Now, that place is barred from everyone except authorized people. However, knowing you to be a part of the Clan, I can take you there. Would you like to come?"

Lance nodded. He knew that he should see this Dragon shrine. He went along with the man, who took him down to the reception area of the Tower. The man then went into one of the corridors leading away from the reception. Lance followed him. They walked until they reached a door. The man opened the door, and it revealed a set of steps spiraling down.

Lance and the old man walked down the steps. After what seemed like an hour, they reached yet another door. However, this door had no keyhole. The man closed his eyes, and moved his hands in a pattern. The lock clicked, and the door opened. The man ignored Lance's look of surprise and led him down yet another corridor. The corridor opened into a large room's walls seemed thousands of years old, and the floor tiles were discolored to the extant that no one would know what the real color was.

This room had many corridors leading away from it. Lance counted eighteen, nineteen including the one he had come through.

The man took him into one of these corridors. At the end of the corridor, was a door, with a figurehead of a Dragonite above it. The man opened the door, and gestured to Lance.

"Go in."

Lance walked into the room. It was lit by a dull orange light. In front of him was the statue of a huge Dragonite. On his two sides, he saw rows of tombstones. He looked behind for a second. He saw that the man was gone.

Lance was nervous, but he steeled his nerves and reached the shrine at the foot of the Dragonite. As he payed his respects, a voice called out, **"Who is it that has come to this sacred room?"** The voice roared, the words bouncing off the walls.

Lance was terrified of this other-worldly voice. His mind told him to turn around and run away. But his heart told him to stay and reply.

Lance swallowed, and replied in a slightly high-pitched voice, "I a-am Lance Wataru, of the Wataru Clan of Blackthorn City, successor to the leader of the Wataru Clan. I have come to pay my respects to the fallen dra-dragons of old." Lance seemed to whisper the last few words because, in front of him, it seemed like a ghost slowly materializing.

The smoke seemed to form into the shape of a Dragonite.

" **Lance Wataru, I have been waiting to meet you."**

"You-you have?" Lance asked in a slightly cracked voice.

" **Yes. I am Galio, one of the original Dragons of this land. I have remained here for more than a thousand years, and fought for Kanto in the Great War. The statue in front of you is my grave."**

Lance looked in awe. Everybody knew of Galio and his amazing strength and wisdom. It was said that he led the Dragons into war against Johto, and was unbeatable. His only match was Drago, the Dragon of Blackthorn City. Both had fought as equals, neither gaining the upper hand.

After the War ended, both dragons made peace with each other. When Galio died, he was buried where he wanted to be buried, the Pokemon Tower. After Drago passed away, he was buried in Dragon's Den. Lance had been told that Drago's spirit appeared when a new Leader was named for the Dragon Clan. He did not know that Galio's spirit, too appeared before such successors. Clearly, it was a closely guarded secret.

"I did not realize that. Please accept my apologies for not giving proper respect to this holy ground." Lance said, his voice becoming clearer.

" **You have not done anything wrong, successor. I wished to meet you as it is tradition for the next leader of the Wataru Clan to come here. It is their destiny."**

"I see."

" **Lance, I sense that you have more capabilities than many of the previous Dragon masters that have come to this shrine. As it is my duty, I will impart you with knowledge that will guide you and help you become the next Leader of the Clan. However, before I do that, you need to release your Dragon, as I need to create the Bond."**

Lance released Dragonair. Dragonair took one look at Galio and immediately bowed, slightly scared.

Galio said, **"Rise, young one. It is now time that I create your Bond with your trainer."**

The Spirit released a beam from his mouth, which seemed to become some sort of glowing energy that enveloped both Lance and Dragonair. Then, the glowing energy died out.

Lance did not feel any different from before. He looked at Dragonair, who was looking at Lance, clearly confused as well.

"Did you feel anything, Dragonair?"

" **No, I didn't."**

Lance stared. Did he just understand what Dragonair said?

"Dragonair," He said. "I think I can understand what you're saying."

" **You can?"** Dragonair said, surprised. Suddenly, it seemed as if he could understand what the Pokemon was saying.

Galio said, **"I have just created the Bond known as the Dragon's Bond. This will help you, Lance, communicate with Dragonair. He is, as such, your first Pokemon and your closest friend. Now, you can speak to him, and you can sense his emotions, and he, yours."**

Lance was happy that he could communicate with his best friend now. He asked, "Does this apply for all my Pokemon?"

" **No, it is only between you and your Dragonair."**

"Thank you, sir, for giving me this ability. I will forever be thankful."

" **I am happy you like this ability. Now, onto the second duty I have. Lance, you will stay here for 5 days, and I will help you hone your ability to communicate with your Pokemon. Also, I will guide you and help you understand Dragons better. I shall impart you with the secrets of the ancient Dragons. However, you cannot give this knowledge to anyone else. This will remain with you only, understand?"**

"Yes, sir."

" **Very well, let us begin."**

* * *

 _ **5 Days Later**_

Lance emerged from Pokemon Tower a changed person. He was still the boy who enjoyed traveling with his Pokemon, but he seemed to have become more mature than before. Just before he had left, Galio had told him, **"Lance, I have given you the ancient knowledge that will help you become a powerful Dragon Master. But remember, you are but a boy now. Do not lose your present time in what I have taught. Enjoy your boyhood years, these will never come back. Do not give yourself into the pure pursuit of power. Travel, train and experience the world. Have fun, and do not become a serious and single-minded trainer. Use the knowledge sparingly, and not as a habit. Go, Lance and continue your journey. I shall always be here to counsel you."**

He made his way to the Pokemon Center. As he entered his room, Kadabra, who was sitting in the same place as he was 5 days ago, asked,

 _Has the Dragon of Kanto enlightened you?_

"Yes, he has." Lance did not question how Kadabra knew. He clearly had read his mind.

Lance smiled. He lied down on his bed. "You've improved."

 _Yes, I have. Meditation has helped considerably. My control has increased, and communication is much easier now. I think I will be able to battle in the upcoming Tournament._

"Good." Suddenly, Lance realized what Kadabra had said. There was only one day left before the Tournament!

"Oh, no! I forgot about the Tournament! We need to train, now!" Lance jumped up and looked at Kadabra.

 _I shall remain here._

Lance nodded, and rushed out of his room. As Lance left, Kadabra felt a presence in his mind.

" **Has he given into the temptation of power?"** A deep voice asked.

 _No, he hasn't. His mind does not seem to be so. Master Lance has not lost himself to the power._

" **Will he endure?"**

 _He will endure._

* * *

 **Lance's Pokemon -**

 **Dragonair -** **Aqua Tail, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower.**

 **Charmeleon -** **Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Flamethrower.**

 **Nidorino - Peck, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Poison Jab.  
**

 **Weepinbell - Vine Whip,** **Stun Spore, Toxic, Magical Leaf, Growth, Acid, Giga Drain.**

 **Kadabra - Teleport, Disable, Psybeam, Recover, Calm Mind, Psychic.**

 **Gyarados - Tackle, Bite, Aqua Tail, Flamethrower, Twister.**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ?**

 **Bet you didn't see that coming! I thought I would add something original to the story, something a bit different, outside of the 'travel, train, and beat Gym Leaders' routine.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N - Next Chapter is up!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: The Tournament; Back to Saffron!**

"Welcome, one and all, to the Lavender Town Foundation Day festival!" Everyone cheered.

"We are about to start the Tournament now, so everyone, grab a good viewing spot, and get ready for some epic matches!"

"We have 16 trainers here, so lets start with our matches! Each match is 1 on 1, so the trainers have to choose well!"

Lance stood in the holding area, waiting for his turn to come. His match was fourth, so he had some time. As he the matches went on, he looked at his competition. None of them looked particularly strong, save for two or three of them. Lance knew that they would make it into the top four, unless they battled each other before that.

"That was an amazing battle!" Lance heard from the commentator. His match was next. He got up and walked towards the field. Another trainer did the same.

"And now, we have Lance from Blackthorn City in Johto! I wonder what he can dish out! And his opponent is Lucy from Cerulean City! Let the battle begin!"

"Gloom, come on out!" Lucy said, calling the drooling Pokemon out.

Lance smirked. His luck couldn't be better.

"Charmeleon, let's battle!" Charmeleon emerged from his Pokeball. He studied his opponent carefully.

"And Lance seems to have luck on his side! The matchup is extremely favorable for Lance!"

"Gloom, let's start this off with Sleep Powder!"

"Burn the powder, and use Flamethrower!"

As Gloom released her powder, Charmeleon used his flames to burn the powder before it reached him. Then he released a massive Flamethrower that seemed to completely engulf Gloom.

As the flames stopped, it revealed a burned Gloom, clearly knocked out by that single hit. The crowd cheered loudly. They hadn't seen a match get over this quickly.

"That was a strong Flamethrower by a strong Charmeleon! It took out Gloom in one hit! Clearly, Lance has one this round!" Lance recalled Charmeleon with a word of thanks and left the field.

His next battle was as easy as the previous one. The opponent brought out a Drowzee, but it was far too weak to stand up to Charmeleon. He easily went into the Top 4.

"This is match between Sheela from Pewter City and Lance from Blackthorn City! Both ahve done well so far. Who will win, Sheela and her Graveler, or Lance and his Charmeleon?"

"That's easy, I'll win, of course! Graveler, come on out!"

"Charmeleon, let's battle!" Both Pokemon sized up each other.

"Graveler use Rock Throw!"

"Dodge and use Smokescreen!"

Though Charmeleon tried to dodge, some stones still hit their mark, injuring Charmeleon. Charmeleon cried out, but still released the smoke, making Graveler lose sight of his opponent.

"Use Magnitude, Graveler!" Graveler jumped, tried to make the arena shake, but it hardly moved.

"Bad luck for Sheela!" The commentator said, "The Magnitude didn't turn out to be that strong! But it still pulled off some damage on Charmeleon."

"Charmeleon, Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon suddenly appeared behind Graveler. He slashed at Graveler with shiny claws, pulling off a super effective move.

As the smoke cleared up, Sheela ordered, "Use Rollout!"

Lance responded instantly, "Dodge and Dragon Rage!"

Sheela smirked. "Change directions!"

"What!"

As Charmeleon dodged and powered up a Dragon Rage, Graveler turned around and head towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, Flaming Rage!"

"And Lance calls out an unknown move! What could it be?" The commentator asks on the microphone.

Charmeleon formed a Dragon Rage. He suddenly ignited it, and blasted it towards Graveler. The Pokemon couldn't move in time, and it hit Graveler from a mere 10 feet away. Graveler still crashed into Charmeleon. The Arena was covered in dust. As the dust settled down, it revealed Graveler, who was standing up shakily, and Charmeleon, who was panting, exhausted.

Sheela called out, "Finish with Rock Throw!"

"Full force Flamethrower!"

As Graveler began his move, Charmeleon took a deep breath, and then released his move.

The move was so powerful, the crowd could feel it more than fifty meters away. Charmeleon stopped the move, coughing a bit. An extremely charred Graveler was revealed, unconscious due to the move, though it wasn't a super effective one.

As Sheela recalled her Pokemon, the commentator announced, "What an amazing battle! Lance is moving on to the finals! Let's find out who he's going to battle in our next semi-final match!"

Lance recalled his Pokemon and went to the Nurse Joy who stood in the holding area. She healed Charmeleon so that he was ready for his next battle.

Lance called Charmeleon out of his Pokeball. "You've done well, Charmeleon. One more battle, and we'll win this Tournament."

"Meleon-Charmeleon!" Charmeleon agreed.

Lance knew that the last battle was 2 on 2. He decided to use Kadabra as his second Pokemon.

"Jackson has won the match! Now we have a break of 5 minutes, after which the two finalists will battle to determine who will be the champion of this Tournament!" Lance readied himself and a few minutes later, walked into the Arena, with Jackson coming in as well, with a smirk on his face.

"Let the final battle begin!"

"Go, Arbok!" Jackson called.

Lance smiled and called out Kadabra.

"We see the two secondary Pokemon of the finalists. Are they saving their best Pokemon for the last?"

"Kadabra, Psybeam!"

"Dodge and Toxic!"

Arbok managed to dodge the move and spewed some purplish liquid towards Kadabra.

"Teleport and Psybeam again."

Kadabra teleported out of Toxic's way and appeared behind Arbok. He used Psybeam extremely fast, hitting Arbok spot on with the move.

"Focus, Arbok! Use Bite, quickly!"

Arbok turned sharply and bit Kadabra. Kadabra cried out due to the super effective move.

"Kadabra, Psybeam again! Take Arbok off and get out of there!"

Kadabra shot a powerful Psybeam at Arbok from point blank distance. Arbok was dislodged and blasted across the Arena due to the move.

Arbok got up, looking dazed and confused.

"Now's our chance, Kadabra! Use Psybeam one last time!"

Kadabra shot the Psybeam at Arbok, knocking it out.

"Well done, Kadabra." Lance said as Jackson recalled his Pokemon.

Jackson suddenly smiled. He said, "Can you beat this Pokemon?"

The Pokeball opened, and a Haunter emerged from the Pokeball.

'This isn't good.' Lance thought. He wondered whether he should recall his Kadabra.

Suddenly, Kadabra spoke to him through telepathy.

 _Master Lance, let me test my abilities against the Shade. I will know how far I have progressed._

" _Can you use Psychic?"_ Lance asked Kadabra.

 _Only once or twice. However, I will be incapable to do anything else after the second attack._

'I see.'

"Battle begin!"

"Shadow Punch!"

"Kadabra, Teleport!" Lance called quickly.

"Shadow Storm!" Jackson called.

As Haunter rushed towards Kadabra, Kadabra suddenly disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the field. Haunter suddenly released a shadowy aura in all directions, guaranteeing a hit on Kadabra. The wave hit Kadabra, injuring it.

Haunter released another Shadow Ball, which rushed towards Kadabra.

"Kadabra, Psybeam to counter!"

Kadabra released Psybeam too late, and the two moves collided right in front of Kadabra, pushing him back, and hurting him in the process.

"Psybeam again!" Kadabra sent another beam, which hit Haunter an sent him flying.

"Shadow Storm again!"

As the unavoidable move rushed towards Kadabra, Lance told Kadabra mentally, _"Kadabra, Teleport and use Psychic!"_

Kadabra vanished and appeared behind Haunter. Kadabra then unleashed the powerful move at point blank range. Haunter shot across the arena and hit the arena boundary, sliding down, unconscious.

The move Haunter had released still hit Kadabra, making him fall down and faint as well.

"Both Pokemon have fainted! But Lance still has a Charmeleon! That makes him the winner! Congratulations Lance!"

"You were great, Kadabra. You fought excellently."

Lance got onto the podium, waiting for the concluding event to take place.

The Mayor gave a speech, and then congratulated the trainers who came in the top 4. He proceeded to give them their prizes. When Lance recieved the rare egg and the cash prize, he asked, "What Pokemon is it?"

The Mayor smirked. "It is the egg of one of my own Pokemon. I'll give you one hint; it's a water type. To know for sure, you need to wait until it hatches."

"How long will that take?"

"If you keep it with yourself, then around a month." The Mayor walked off.

* * *

Lance returned to his room after healing his Pokemon, and put the egg, contained in an incubator, beside his bed.

Just as he sat down on a chair, Alakazam appeared in the room, right beside him. Lance jumped in surprise, falling off the chair in the process.

Alakazam gave a hint of a smile. "Ow." Lance said. "Couldn't you warn me before you suddenly appear." Alakazam just looked at him.

"I assume you want to see Kadabra." Alakazam nodded.

"Kadabra, come on out!" Kadabra came out of his Pokeball.

Again, it seemed like both of them had a staring contest. Kadabra suddenly turned to Lance and, like the previous time, picked him up. This time, Lance stayed there for around a minute, after which he was put back down.

Alakazam then nodded at Lance and was about to Teleport, crossing his spoons, when suddenly, he stopped. He stared at Lance with wide eyes. He looked at Lance and Kadabra, shocked, and then teleported.

 _He said to call his Master._ Kadabra told Lance.

Lance nodded, and placed a call to Wan.

The moment the call was picked up, Wan seemed to shout from the other side, "You met the Dragon of Kanto?! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was planning on telling you today. Why is it such a big thing? Sir Galio told me that it was his duty to guide me, as he has done for other aspiring Dragon Masters."

"Perhaps he forgot to mention the fact that he hasn't appeared for any of the past 2 Dragon Masters?" Wan said.

Lance was surprised. He thought that this happened for every single Dragon Master.

"I did not know that the previous 2 Dragon Masters did not see them. I assumed he appeared for all of them."

"Galio appears only for those he deems worthy, just like Drago. However, he is much more selective about who he trains, and gives the special ability to. You can talk to Dragonair now, can't you?"

"I can, Master."

"You are extremely blessed, Lance. What Galio has taught you, even I do not know. The secrets you have learned, will help you become a better person overall. Now, keep the knowledge to yourself. I will convey the fact that you met him to the rest of the Elders, and we will see whether you should come here after your Kanto journey and take up the mantle of the Chief then, or whether you should come back now."

"Master," Lance said firmly, "Galio told me to finish my journey, and enjoy my time. I need to complete my journey through Kanto and Johto before I am ready to take up the role of Chief. I plan to complete my journey in Kanto, followed by Johto, before I even think of becoming Chief."

Wan held the bridge of his nose. "If that is what He told you, there is nothing I can say or do to go against him. Very well, complete your journey of the 2 regions. However!" He looked at Lance sternly, "You must never, under any condition, give away the knowledge you have procured. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master."

"Very well, we shall speak later." Wan cut the call.

Lance leaned back on the chair. "A bit shocked, wasn't he?" He said with a chuckle.

 _That would be an understatement._

Lance smiled. "In any case, it is time for a bit of rest. We'll stock up and leave tomorrow morning, and head West. It won't be long till we reach Saffron City. We'll talk to Fabian about your Psychic powers, and then challenge him. With any luck, we'll be out of Saffron within 3 weeks."

 _Very well. Rest up, Master Lance. I shall be here in the morning._

"Good night, Kadabra."

 _Good night, Master Lance._

* * *

"Hey, you! You look strong! Battle me!" A young boy shouted at Lance.

Lance smiled. This was the fourth battle in a row that day. Though it was annoying, it was good experience for his Pokemon. They were all getting progressively stronger, especially Kadabra, who had improved leaps and bounds after the week long rest he had gotten when Lance was in the Tower.

"Go, Nidorino!" Lance released Nidorino. Nidorino had become stronger as well. Lance estimated that he could start teaching him a new move after a few days, perhaps when he received his fifth badge.

"Go, Jigglypuff!" The boy sent out the Balloon Pokemon.

Lance immediately said, "Nidorino, Poison Jab before it moves!"

Nidorino followed Lance's command and hit Jigglypuff with the move screeched in pain. Lance had found that, for some reason, Nidorino's Poison attacks were extremely effective against Pokemon of the Jigglypuff line and the Clefairy line. He would have to look into this later.

"Finish it with another Poison Jab!"

"Jigglyupuff, dodge!" Jigglypuff failed to dodge and got knocked out.

After the quick battle, Lance made his way towards Saffron City, whose gate was now only a few hours' walk away. The had taken it slow, and took 2 weeks to get to Saffron. He trained up his Pokemon for the difficult fight ahead, as he knew how difficult Psychic Pokemon were.

Over the weeks, following Wan's instructions, he endeavoured to increase the Pokemon's endurance and power rather than teach them new moves. This helped them strengthen old moves, and hence they were much faster and more powerful than before.

* * *

Lance entered the Saffron City Pokemon Center and handed his Pokemon over to Nurse Joy. As he turned around, he was suddenly greeted with a pop sound, and Fabian appeared out of thin air.

Fabian grinned. "Welcome back, Lance Wataru! I've been waiting for your return. I have heard of how you defeated Surge with a Gyarados. Serves him right! Now, when would you like to challenge me, now that you have 4 Gym Badges?"

"Leader Fabian, I had decided to battle you tomorrow morning, if that was convenient for you. However, there is another reason I have for wanting to meet you."

Fabian's smile disappeared. "And what is this matter you wish to discuss?"

"It is to do with my Kadabra." Lance explained Kadabra's problem, and what Wan had told him, followed by the improvement seen in Kadabra, and finally his present condition.

Fabian thought for a few moments. "Hm, this is not as rare as you think it is. Many trainers have problems in training Psychics, as they are unaware of the care they need to show towards a Psychic's mental health. Your Kadabra, from what I hear, is not in any danger. However, I need to examine Kadabra before I conclude anything else."

Lance received his Pokemon from Nurse Joy. The went to the field behind the Center and Lance released Kadabra.

"Kadabra," He explained, "This is Fabian. He is an Psychic expert, and will help you." Kadabra nodded in understanding, and looked at Fabian.

Yet again, there seemed to be a staring contest, but at a lesser scale, since both Fabian and Kadabra looked more relaxed.

After a few minutes, Fabian turned to Lance and smiled. "From what I gather, your Kadabra is perfectly healthy. The only thing he needs now is a bit of relaxation after a battle. After a week, he won't even need that and he'll be back to normal. Don't worry, he can go back to regular training now. However, don't push him more than necessary. That concludes my analysis. I shall await your arrival at my Gym in the morning." Fabian disappeared with a pop.

Lance smiled. "See? Nothing to worry about any more. Anyways, we need to get some last minute training in so that we can defeat him tomorrow."

 _Very well._

Lance left the Pokemon Center to train.

* * *

 **Lance's Pokemon -  
**

 **Charmeleon - Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Smokescreen.**

 **Gyarados - Tackle, Bite, Aqua Tail, Twister, Flamethrower.**

 **Dragonair - Aqua Tail, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower.**

 **Weepinbell - Vine Whip, Growth, Giga Drain, Toxic, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore, Acid.**

 **Nidorino - Peck, Double Kick, Poison Sting, Poison Jab, Horn Attack, Fury Attack.**

 **Kadabra - Teleport, Disable, Psybeam, Recover, Calm Mind, Psychic.**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ?**

 **? (Egg) - ?**

 **A/N - Sorry for the wait, everyone! Lots of work piling up for me. However, I'll try to take some time to continue writing. Don't worry, I haven't quit yet!**

 **Please R &R.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Next chapter is up!**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Marsh Badge, More Training, and a long Journey!**

"This is a battle between Lance of Blackthorn City and Gym Leader Fabian of Saffron City! Each person will use 3 Pokemon! Only the challenger can switch Pokemon! Let the battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Go, Charmeleon!" Lance's Kanto starter appeared on the field.

"Let's battle, Kadabra!" Fabian sent out the Psi Pokemon.

"Start with a Metal Claw!" Charmeleon's claws started shining, and he shot towards Kadabra.

"Teleport and Confusion!" Kadabra disappeared with a flash and reappeared a few meters away from Charmeleon. As his eyes started glowing, Lance countered, "Switch to Flamethrower!"

Charmeleon suddenly stopped and turned towards Kadabra, and let out a huge blast of flames towards the Pokemon. Kadabra tried to stop it with Confusion, but failed. The Flamethrower hit its mark, and Kadabra was blasted at the wall.

As it got up, Fabian said, "Kadabra, Light Screen and Recover." Kadabra set up a force field around himself and started healing his injuries.

"Charmeleon, use Metal Claw!"

Charmeleon once again charged at Kadabra, its claws shining.

"Kadabra, Reflect and Calm Mind!"

Kadabra set up yet another force field, and started concentrating on its mental powers.

Charmeleon's attack hit, and damaged Kadabra. However, as the Reflect increased Kadabra's Defense, it didn't hit it too hard.

Lance was thinking hard to get around this Pokemon's protective barriers.

"Charmeleon, Smokescreen, followed by continuous Flamethrowers and Metal Claws!"

The Smokescreen completely shielded Charmeleon from Kadabra's sight, and Charmeleon started using several attacks consecutively on Kadabra.

Though the barriers lessened the damage on Kadabra, the multiple attacks did weaken Kadabra greatly.

"Kadabra, use your Psychic senses to find Charmeleon." Kadabra closed his eyes and looked for Charmeleon. He suddenly located Charmeleon and opened his eyes.

"Use Confusion, now!"

Kadabra immediately used the move, which hit its mark, making Charmeleon stumble and fall.

Suddenly, the barriers around Kadabra disappeared.

"Great! Charmeleon, you can do it, Use Flaming Rage!"

Charmeleon mustered his power and released the flaming draconic energy towards Kadabra. Kadabra's eyes widened as he was hit by the move. Kadabra flew and smashed into the wall. As the dust and smoke cleared, it revealed a fainted Kadabra, and a panting Charmeleon.

Fabian smiled and returned his Pokemon. "Not many people can defeat Kadabra with one Pokemon. You have trained Charmeleon well. Now face my next Pokemon. Go, Slowbro!"

Fabian revealed his second Pokemon. The evolved form of Slowpoke looked at Lance blankly. Lance knew that the Pokemon was stronger than it looked.

Lance looked at Charmeleon. "Can you continue, buddy?"

"Char! Charmeleon!" It said, standing up and roaring at Slowbro.

"Good. Use Smokescreen!" Lance said, deciding on hidden offense rather than directly trading blows.

As Charmeleon used Smokescreen, Fabian smirked. "Use Telekinesis." Slowbro nodded and started glowing. Charmeleon seemed to float off the ground. He struggled, trying to get back on the ground, but it seemed that he was suspended in mid air by Slowbro's move.

"Good. Now use Water Pulse!" Fabian ordered, moving into offensive.

"Counter with Dragon Rage!" Charmeleon's move hit Water Pulse head on, resulting in an explosion.

"Water Pulse again, multiple times!"

"Try and counter, Charmeleon!"

Slowbro began firing multiple Water Pulses at Charmeleon, who struggled to cancel it. However, after countering a few, he became exhausted, and a Water Pulse hit him dead on, smashing him into the wall and knocking him out.

Lance returned Charmeleon. "Well done. I couldn't have asked for a better performance."

He looked at Slowbro and came to a decision. "Let's go, Gyarados!" Lance released the Atrocious Pokemon, who roared at Slowbro.

"Ah, I see the appearance of the famed Gyarados. Let the battling commence! Slowbro, Future Sight!" Slowbro's eyes glowed, and it seemed that he sent some Psychic energy into portals.

"Gyarados, use Bite." Gyarados bit Slowbro with its massive jaws, and Slowbro screamed in pain from the super effective moves.

"Slowbro, stay strong! Use Confusion!"

Gyarados wasn't fast enough, and the attack hit Gyarados, who roared in pain. Suddenly, his teeth became coated with ice, and Gyarados bit Slowbro, who shouted in pain. The part bitten by Gyarados was completely encased in ice and froze Slowbro in place.

Lance realised what had happened. "Well done, Gyarados! You learned Ice Fang!" Gyarados roared, showing his strength.

Fabian gritted his teeth. "No matter, Slowbro, use Water Pulse to break the ice!"

"Gyarados, use Bite!"

Gyarados bit down on Slowbro, dealing massive damage. Though Slowbro managed to break the ice, things seemed to be pitted against Slowbro. Suddenly, several portals appeared and Psychic energy attacked Gyarados. Fabian smiled, "Just what I was waiting for."

The Future Sight attack engulfed Gyarados, who roared in pain. As he got up, Lance saw several injuries on Gyarados. Fabian's smile faltered, "It hasn't gone down yet, I see."

"Gyarados! Let's finish this with another Bite!"

"Slowbro, use Water Pulse!"

Slowbro desperately tried to stop the Gyarados rushing at him, but failed to do so. Gyarados bit down on Slowbro, damaging Slowbro and knocking it out.

As Fabian recalled Slowbro, Gyarados roared in victory.

Lance complemented Gyarados. "Excellent, Gyarados. You showed them who was stronger!"

Fabian looked at Lance. "You have defeated 2 of my Pokemon, but I'm afraid you'll never defeat my third. Fabian released a Pokemon in a flash of light, which died down to reveal a yellow Pokemon holding a pendulum.

"Hypno." It said.

Lance looked at Gyarados. "Ready to take down another opponent?"

Gyarados roared at Hypno. The Pokemon did not make any movement or noise in response to this.

"Gyarados, Bite followed by Ice Fang!"

As Gyarados rushed towards Hypno, Fabian ordered, "Hypno, use Hypnosis." The Hypnosis Pokemon used his species' namesake move and swung his pendulum at Gyarados. As Gyarados clamped down on Hypno, Hypno seemed to be in pain, but Gyarados' eyes suddenly became heavy, and soon, he was asleep.

"Good. Now use Thunder Punch."

Lance told Gyarados desperately, "Gyarados, you need to wake up. I know you cann do it!"

It was all for naught, as Hypno's electrified fist met with Gyarados, Gyarados was hit with the super effective move and knocked out, his closed eyes turning into swirls.

Lance returned Gyarados with a word of thanks. Lance looked at Fabian. "Now, it is time to release my strongest Pokemon. Go, Dragonair!"

Dragonair appeared out of his Pokeball with a shout. He immediately took up a battle stance.

"Ready, Dragonair?"

" **Ready as I'll ever be!"**

"Dragonair, use Twister, followed by ExtremeSpeed!"

Fabian's eyes widened as he almost couldn't follow Dragonair's lightning quick moves. Hypno was suddenly engulfed in a tornado, and then the tornado died down, revealing a slightly tired Hypno. The Pokemon was suddenly hit with a swift move, which threw it off the field. As Hypno got up, Fabian ordered, "Hypno, Poison Gas!"

Hypno released a purple smoke, which quickly engulfed the field.

"Dragonair, Flamethrower to burn the toxic particles!" Dragonair released a massive amount of flames, which quicly burnt all the poisonous particles in the air.

'Amazing.' Fabian thought. 'Is this what they mean when they say that Dragon Masters are in complete sync with their dragons?'

Lance yelled, "Finish it with Dragon Rage!"

Dragonair released hi draconic power, which hit the Hypnosis Pokemon dead on, and made him faint on the spot.

"We did it, Dragonair! We showed them our power!"

" **Yay! We got the Gym Badge!"**

Fabian recalled his Pokemon. He walked up to Lance. "I should've known that Dragonair would be too much for Hypno. In any case, I congratulate you for defeating me. As proof of this, I present to you the Marsh Badge. Wear it with pride!" Fabian handed Lance a simple gold Badge with an indent in the middle.

"Thanks a lot, Fabian!" Lance recalled Dragonair and walked out of the Gym, elated about his victory.

* * *

Master Wan picked up Lance's phone call.

"Hello?"

"This is Lance, Master."

"Ah, Lance! I assume you are calling from Saffron City?"

"Yes, Master."

"That means you have defeated Fabian, correct?"

"Yes, Master. He said that Kadabra would be fine and said that I can go back to the normal training."

"Very well. I am not one to question his knowledge and expertise on the subject."

"Master, you said you wanted me to send you Dragonair after I got my Marsh Badge."

"Ah, yes. Now that you have the Marsh Badge, you are sufficiently experienced to use the move I shall give Dragonair."

"May I know what move that is?"

Wan smiled. "You'll find out once you get Dragonair back. Send him over now."

Lance placed Dragonair's ball in the transporter. The ball disappeared, and Wan said from the other side, "Got him. Don't worry, Dragonair will be back with you within a week. Call me then." Wan cut the call.

Lance used the week to train up his Pokemon. He got Gyarados to perfect Ice Fang, and Kadabra to get back into normal training. Kadabra, by his own choice, decided to try and learn Recover. It would take time, but he would learn it before they reached Fuchsia. Charmeleon, after witnessing Gyarados' powerful Ice Fang, tried to learn Fire Fang. He would take a few more days, but Charmeleon seemed to be finding it easier to pick up Fire Fang compared to Flamethrower.

Weepinbell and Nidorino, while not learning any moves, were getting progressively more powerful. He decided to evolve Weepinbell after he reached Fuchsia, and wondered about where he would find a Moonstone to evolve Nidorino.

On the last day of the week, he again decided to test his Pokemon against each other. He paired Nidorino against Weepinbell and Kadabra against Charmeleon. Gyarados would battle Dragonair later.

Both matches were extremely hard fought, and the victor's won by a hair's breadth. Kadabra had won against Charmeleon, but not before getting severe burns from Charmeleon's fire.

Weepinbell and Nidorino both tried hard to defeat the other, but it was Weepinbell who came out on top, but fainted a few moments after Nidorino. Lance congratulated all his Pokemon on their great training and progress, and recalled them. He head towards the Pokemon Center, to rest up his team and receive Dragonair, who he missed greatly.

* * *

Lance gave his Pokemon to Nurse Joy, and walked over to a video phone. Wan picked up almost immediately after Lance placed the call.

"Lance, perfect timing. I am just done with training your Dragonair. A fine Pokemon he is turning out to be! He learnt the move with absolutely no problem. I'm sending him over to you now."

Lance received his Dragonair, and felt a bit of relief when he held Dragonair's Pokeball.

"Thank you, Master." Lance said to his Master.

"you're welcome, Lance. Take good care of him. Good bye." Wan cut the call, surprising Lance.

'There must be something else going on, or else Wan wouldn't cut the call so soon.' Lance pondered as he went to the Pokemon Center's field.

"Come on ou, Dragonair!" Dragonair popped out of the ball with a roar and looked at Lance.

" **It's so good to see you again! Master taught me a handy move, and also gave me some Dragon-only training. I fare better against Ice type moves now."** Dragonair said.

Lance raised his eyebrows. "Oh? And what did he do to make you do better against Ice types?"

" **He trained me in cold weather for a day or two, and then we trained a bit in the Ice Path, trying out my move on the wild Pokemon there."**

"And what is the move?"

" **Dragon Dance."**

Lance's eyes widened in shock. Dragon Dance was an extremely powerful move, that can increase both power and speed of a Pokemon. The move was difficult to learn, and it took a long time to perfect it.

Dragonair continued. **"The move isn't perfect yet, but it does improve my power and speed quite a bit. Master Wan said that if I train hard, it'll become more effective over time."**

Lance said, "Well, whatever you can do now is more than enough to take on opponents at your level. Just keep training, and soon you'll make it perfect."

" **Yes. Also, he said that when I can use it more effectively, you should make me teach Gyarados and Charmeleon how to use Dragon Dance."**

"Okay. Anyhow, I'm happy you're back, Dragonair. Tomorrow, we're heading out to Fuchsia City. We have a long journey ahead of us."

Lance recalled Dragonair and head towards his room.

* * *

Lance began walking West from Saffron City. He planned to use route 17 from Celadon to get to Fuchsia City.

There are three ways to get to Fuchsia City from Saffron City. The first, and most common route, is via Vermilion City. East from Vermilion City, and then South at the East Kanto Sea. The shore route would take a person one and a half months to get to Fuchsia.

The second route was through Lavender Town. From Lavender Town, head South and follow the shore. This would soon meet the route followed by travelers from Vermilion City. This, too, takes about one and a half months.

The third, and least used route, was via Celadon City. This route is the least used because it is much more difficult. There were several powerful Pokemon on this route, hence only strong trainers used this route. However, this route took only one month to reach Fuchsia, as there were no major cities and it was a straight road to Fuchsia. The Pokemon League endeavored to make this route into a bike route, and construction was currently underway. Once complete, it would halve the time taken, and would help travelers reach Fuchsia within a fortnight. Currently, a Pokemon Center was present halfway through the route, giving people a place to rest.

Lance would take 3 days to reach Celadon, and he had decided to immediately head out for Fuchsia.

As Lance head out from Celadon towards Fuchsia, he thought about his journey so far. It had been many months (6 months, to be exact) since he had set out, and he already had a powerful arsenal with him. His Pokemon were extremely capable now, and had grown from when he had originally caught them. He had gotten five badges in the Kanto region, and was heading towards the sixth.

He had planned a proper training regime for his Pokemon for the duration of this month long journey. He hoped that his egg would hatch by the time they reached Fuchsia, and atleast one of his Pokemon would evolve. Lance looked ahead and mentally prepared himself for the long journey ahead.

* * *

 **(2 weeks later)**

Lance was just a day away from the Pokemon Center. The had settled down for the night after rigorous training. As Lance sat in front of the fire (courtesy of Charmeleon) Lance felt the egg which was beside him shake. Lance looked at it, excited. He knew that the egg was about to hatch. All his Pokemon crowded around the egg, waiting to see what Pokemon hatched from it.

The egg started cracking, and suddenly, there was a flash of light. Lance shielded his eyes. Once the flash died down, he looked towards where the egg sat. In place of the egg, a small blue Pokemon was sitting on the ground. It had red eyes, a curled tail and a ridged belly. The Pokemon looked at Lance, and with a small "Horsea!", it jumped into his arms. Lance took out his Pokedex and scanned the newly hatched Pokemon.

 **Horsea, the Dragon Pokemon – Male. Ability – Swift Swim. Moves – Bubble, Leer, Smokescreen, Signal Beam (Locked)**

'He'll grow to be an extremely powerful Pokemon.' Lance thought as he looked at the baby Pokemon, which slept peacefully in his arms.

The next day Lance reached the Pokemon Center. He handed his Pokemon to Nurse Joy. AS he did so, he told her about Horsea.

"Nurse Joy, I have a recently hatched Pokemon. Can you do all the checkups and see if it is healthy? Also, I need permission to carry seven Pokemon since a baby Pokemon needs to stay with the trainer for a month."

"Of course!" Nurse Joy said with a smile. She handed Lance a form and told him to fill it in.

"Chansey!" She called. The Pokemon appeared from a door. "Take Horsea here and do the baby checkup, won't you? I'll come and help with the vaccines after that's done." Chansey agreed happily and took Horsea to the checkup room as she cradled him.

15 minutes later, Nurse Joy came back with Horsea. "He is perfectly healthy! Just make sure that he doesn't train for a fortnight. He can start training after you reach Fuchsia. And start slow, okay?" She said. Lance agreed and took Horsea back. He then asked about the video phone.

"Oh, sorry Lance, the phones are currently down, as the lines have been damaged by some Pokemon. We're getting them fixed, but you won't be able to use them for a week."

Lance thanked Nurse Joy and head to his room, enjoying the fact that he was sleeping in a bed after a long time. He quickly went to sleep, with Horsea curled up beside him.

* * *

Lance took three weeks instead of two to reach Fuchsia City. This was because there was a sudden rain cloud that had appeared over Route 17, making their journey much slower due to the heavy rain. However, on the plus side, Gyarados loved the weather, and stayed in the waters around route 17 for a longer time. Horsea enjoyed the rain as well, and played in the puddles of water.

After a fortnight, Lance decided to start training Horsea. He found out that Horsea would be able to use Signal Beam only when he was sufficiently strong enough to handle the strong move. That would take around a month and a half. Horsea was much weaker than his other Pokemon, but they all accepted him as part of the team. He had already used Horsea in battle against some weak wild Pokemon, and he had fared quite well. Horsea would be able to take part in serious battles by the time they were going to battle for their seventh badge.

With regards to the rest of the team, Kadabra had learnt Recover, and was trying to learn Future Sight.

Gyarados had perfected Ice Fang, and was now working on increasing his speed. Dragonair was working tirelessly to perfect Dragon Dance, which he was succeeding to a great extent, and needed only a few more days to perfect. After that, he would be able to teach both Charmeleon and Gyarados the move.

The rest of his team concentrated on increasing their power and accuracy. Weepinbell was showing signs of wanting to evolve, and Charmeleon was on the verge of evolution. He would evolve within a week, at most. Nidorino was working hard as well, strengthening his moves. Lance had decided to evolve him after the battle with the Ninja master.

Lance walked into the Pokemon Center in the evening, tired and exhausted. He handed his Pokemon over to Nurse Joy, who returned them in a jiffy. The last few weeks and been tiring, and he had decided that he and his Pokemon deserved a day of rest the next day. Lance stumbled into his room and lied down on his bed, and fell sleep almost immediately.

* * *

 **Lance's Pokemon -**

 **Charmeleon - Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Smokescreen.**

 **Gyarados - Tackle, Bite, Aqua Tail, Twister, Flamethrower, Ice Fang.**

 **Dragonair - Aqua Tail, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, ExtremeSpeed, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower, Dragon Dance.**

 **Kadabra -Psychic, Calm Mind, Teleport, Recover,  
**

 **Nidorino - Poison Jab, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Peck, Double Kick  
**

 **Weepinbell -** **Vine Whip, Growth, Giga Drain, Toxic, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore, Acid.**

 **Horsea - Bubble, Leer, Smokescreen, Signal Beam (Locked)**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ?**

 **A/N - That was fast! I tried to finish another chapter as a way to apologize for the long wait. Hope you all like it!**

 **Please R &R.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Battling the Ninja !**

Surf. It was an elusive Machine, but highly sought after, hence giving it the name of Hidden Machine. Trainers wanted it for its immense power. Many people found it peculiar that Pokemon like Blastoise and Gyarados needed to learn move for it to swim, but that is not the case. In reality, the HM gave Pokemon the ability to summon a vast amount of water, so that the move could be executed. However, not everyone was allowed to climb on a Pokemon as it swam, since people needed considerable expertise before they could venture into the wide blue seas. Hence the move was confused with the actual ability of a Pokemon to travel in water.

There were several rumors as to the location of the HM. Some people said that it is more commonly found on seashores, while others say they are present in lakes. However, it is certain that the HM can only be found in nature, and is not sold anywhere. Hence people go around looking for them, sometimes finding them within a few hours, sometimes taking weeks.

And that is what Lance was doing. Lance had heard that there were an abundance of Surf HMs in the Safari Zone. He had looked far and wide, but hadn't come across any hint as to its location.

Lance went deeper into the Safari Zone. Just as his time was about to get over, he came across a lake. As a final effort to find it, he called out Gyarados. "Gyarados, go underwater and see if you find anything that looks like this." He showed Gyarados an image of the Surf HM. Gyarados roared and dived underwater.

Lance stood outside the lake for half an hour. He was about to call Gyarados back and leave, when suddenly he saw Gyarados surface. He had something trapped in his horns. He bowed down to reveal the elusive HM that rested in his horns. Lance was happy that he finally found the HM. He thanked Gyarados and said, "You'll be the first to learn this move, Gyarados!"

Gyarados roared in happiness and pride, and Lance returned him to his Pokeball. Lance head out from the Safari Zone so that he could train for his upcoming Gym battle.

* * *

"Are you ready, Weepinbell?" Lance asked his Grass type friend.

Weepinbell made a noise voicing his eagerness to get started.

Lance had in his hand the Leaf Stone Erika had given him. Over the past week, Weepinbell had shown his eagerness to evolve into Victreebel.

Lance touched Weepinbell with the stone, and Weepinbell started glowing. Lance moved back as Weepinbell started growing. He seemed to grow a tail like appendage, and became upright. A leaf began appearing and covered the top of his pitcher-like body. The glowing stopped, and the new Pokemon shouted, "Victreebel!"

Lance smiled, "Well done, Victreebel! You've finally got your wish." Lance scanned the newly evolved Pokemon.

 **Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokemon – Male. Ability – Chlorophyll. Moves – Vine Whip, Giga Drain, Toxic, Growth, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore, Acid, Leaf Blade.**

"Wow, Victreebel, you learned Leaf Blade! I couldn't be happier." Lance said with a smile.

Victreebel used Lead Blade on a fallen tree. The tree was neatly sliced in half. Lance grinned and recalled Victreebel. He then head towards his next Gym battle.

"Greetings, I am Koga, the Gym Leader of Fuchsia City Gym. What is your name, challenger, and how many badges do you have?" A man wearing a ninja suit asked.

"My name is Lance, Leader Koga, and I have five badges." Lance replied.

"Very well. This is a 4 on 4 battle. Are you ready?" Koga asked, taking out a Pokeball.

"Yes." Lance replied, taking his own Pokemon out.

"Aid me in battle, Venomoth!"

"Battle time, Charmeleon!"

"Start with Toxic Spikes, Venomoth!" Koga commanded. Venomoth released a large number of purple spikes that landed on Lance's side of the field, and then disappeared into the ground.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" Charmeleon let loose a large stream of fire that Venomoth tried to dodge. The attack hit one wing of Venomoth's, and made it difficult for it to fly.

"Venomoth, Psybeam." Koga called out.

Venomoth released a Psychic beam towards Charmeleon.

"Charmeleon, counter with Flamethrower." Lance said.

The moves cancelled each other out and resulted in an explosion in the middle of the field.

"Quick, use Dragon Rage!" Lance said. Charmeleon's draconic move hit Venomoth, and injured him.

"Venomoth, Psychic and Signal Beam!" Venomoth let loose the two moves. Charmeleon dodged the Signal Beam, but got caught in the Psychic. Charmeleon was thrown across the battlefield and crashed into a wall.

"Charmeleon!" Lance cried out. The Pokemon moved the rubble and got out, roaring at Venomoth.

"Well done, use Flamethrower!" Charmeleon used themove, which caught Venomoth head-on. As the flames stopped, it revealed a fainted Venomoth on the field.

"You did well, Venomoth. Go, Weezing!" Koga returned his Venomoth and immediately released his next Pokemon.

"Weezing, Toxic!" Weezing released a purple ball towards Charmeleon, who was too exhausted to dodge it. As it hit him, he took on a purplish hue, and winced, indicating that he was poisoned.

"Charmeleon, you can do it, use Flame Rage!" Charmeleon mustered his energy and released the draconic fire ball towards Weezing. Weezing's eyes widened as it caught it in the face, causing an explosion. As the smoke cleared, it revealed a Weezing who looked mostly fine. However, it too, like Charmeleon, winced. Clearly, Weezing was burned.

Before either could call another attack, Charmeleon collapsed, fainted.

Lance returned Charmeleon, thanking him.

"You're up next. Kadabra, battle time!" Lance released his psi Pokemon.

Kadabra appeared on the field, ready for battle. Kadabra was Lance's main counter against Koga, and he intended to use him to take down the rest of the team.

"Weezing, Toxic!" "Kadabra, Teleport and Psychic!" Kadabra teleported out of the way and appeared behind Weezing, shooting off an extremely strong Psychic.

Weezing blasted across the field and landed in front of Koga, knocked out.

Lance stared at the Weezing, shocked.

'I think you have become very strong now.' Lance thought in his head.

 _Yes, it seems so. The meditation helped me control my Psychic capabilities, hence making me much stronger as I gained more control._

'I see.'

"Well done, Weezing. Lance, I see you have a very powerful Pokemon there. But can it match my Arbok?" Koga released the huge snake. It seemed to tower of Koga and looked very intimidating. Arbok bared his fangs towards Kadabra, ready to battle.

"Arbok, Glare!"

Arbok's gaze sharpened and his eyes becamee blue. Kadabra suddenly winced and seemed to become more sluggish.

"Good, now Crunch!" Arbok slithered towards Kadabra, his fangs glowing white.

"Kadabra, try to use Psychic to stop Arbok!" Kadabra's Psychic hit Arbok, and slowed him momentarily. However, he quickly grabbed Kadabra and bit down on Kadabra's shoulder, who shouted in pain.

"Kadabra, try to Teleport and Recover!" Kadabra managed to teleport away from Arbok, and started to glow. The wound started closing slowly, but suddenly stopped halfway through, the paralysis taking hold.

"Arbok, go for another Crunch!" As he approached, Lance yelled desperately, "Kadabra, one final Psychic, you can do it!"

Kadabra focused, and just before Arbok bit down on him yet again, released his most powerful Psychic yet, Kadabra's eyes glowing brilliantly.

Arbok was _thrown_ across the field, and in the blink of an eye, was smashed straight into the opposite wall in a storm of stone and dust. As the dust cleared, it revealed an Arbok stuck in the wall, clearly in no way capable of battling further.

Koga silently returned Arbok, shocked at the power displayed by Kadabra. Kadabra looked at Lance, communicating silently with him.

 _I am not capable of fighting much longer. The last move exhausted me._

Saying this, Kadabra closed his eyes, and went into a meditative pose.

Lance returned Kadabra, while saying, "You were brilliant, I couldn't have asked for any more. Have a good rest."

Koga smiled. "Never have I seen a Pokemon taking down two of my own so quickly and efficiently. Arbok was arguably one of my stronger Pokemon, but I shall now use my strongest Pokemon, Muk!" Koga released a Pokemon from its ball.

Out of it came a huge mass of what looked like sludge. The Pokemon seemed to be a pile of toxic waste. It seemed to radiate a horrible stench.

'That is one strong Muk.' Lance thought. 'The stronger the stench, the more powerful the Muk. This is going to be difficult.'

"Come on out, Dragonair." Lance called, taking out his ace.

The serpentine Pokemon appeared on the field, and immediately readied itself for the battle.

"A Dragonair? How interesting. Muk, use Toxic, followed by Sludge Bomb!"

" **Got it!"**

"Dodge with Extreme Speed and follow with Twister!"

Muk released a two purple balls, both heading towards Dragonair very fast. Dragonair suddenly seemed to disappear and reappear on another part of the field. He released a tornado by waving his tail, which was glowing. The tornado rapidly made its way towards Muk.

"Muk, try to dodge and use Sludge Wave!"

Muk avoided majority of the Twister, but was still damaged by it. Muk roared and released toxic sludge on all sides.

Lance realised that Dragonair would not be able to avoid the move. "Dragonair, endure the move and then use Flaming Rage." Dragonair stood still as the move hit him, wincing a bit, but looking more or less fine, and released the jet of draconic flames at Muk, who couldn't dodge the move.

"Sludge Wave again, Muk!"

"Dragonair, Extremespeed followed by Dragon Rage from up close."

"Sludge Bomb when he comes close, Muk."

Dragonair was hurt a bit from the move again, but did as Lance said, firing a Dragon Rage from point blank. Muk was greatly injured and roared in pain, but he still managed to release the Sludge Bomb which accurately hit Dragonair, who cried out in pain as well.

By now, both Pokemon were panting quite a bit, and both trainers realized that the match could end in a single move.

Lance told Dragonair, "One last Dragon Rage, Dragonair, you can do it!"

"Muk, Sludge Bomb!"

Both moves connected, and resulted in a large bang, both Pokemon being pushed back, however, Dragonair did not stop the draconic move, and it hit Muk, who couldn't endure the move and collapsed, fainted.

Dragonair was heaving, and looked ready to collapse as well, but let out a roar of victory.

Lance cheered for Dragonair, "You did it! I'm so proud, Dragonair! Take a good rest."

" **Thanks a lot!"** Dragonair said as he was called back into his Pokeball.

Koga recalled his Muk and walked to Lance. He smiled, and said, "It has been some time since someone defeated Muk with a single Pokemon. Your Dragonair is very well trained and I see a bright future ahead of you. Now, in recognition of your victory, I officially present you with the Soul Badge." Koga handed him a heart shaped badge.

"Since this is your sixth badge, you are now allowed to cross the seas riding your Pokemon. Now that you have two badges left and are allowed to Surf, I assume you have both Blaine and Giovanni left to battle. Both are extremely hard to beat, and I don't think anyone has beaten Giovanni yet this year. You are in for some tough battles ahead, and I wish you the best of luck."

Lance left the Gym and immediately went to the Pokemon Center to get his Pokemon healed. After that, he called his Master to let him know that he was going to head out for Seafoam Islands after a couple of days. However, he was informed by Wan, "Your time for carrying Horsea is coming to an end. You will need to leave a Pokemon with me. Which Pokemon do you want to do send me?"

After discussing with his Pokemon, Lance said, "I'll leave Nidorino. I'll switch him with Charmeleon to rotate their training."

"Very well, send him over. I'll take good care of him."

After he went to his room, Lance called out all his Pokemon. He told them, "Guys, we'll be heading out to Seafoam Islands in a couple of days after I stock up on supplies. We're gonna train hard so that we can beat Giovanni and Blaine, who are both extremely hard to beat. I'm sure you'll all be great!" All his Pokemon roared in agreement.

* * *

 **Lance's Pokemon -**

 **Charmeleon - Scratch, Growl, Dragon Rage, Metal Claw, Flamethrower, Smokescreen**

 **Gyarados - Tackle, Bite, Aqua Tail, Twister, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Surf**

 **Dragonair - Aqua Tail, Slam, Dragon Rage, Twister, Extremespeed, Dragon Tail, Flamethrower, Dragon Dance**

 **Kadabra - Psychic, Calm Mind, Teleport, Recover**

 **Victreebel -** **Vine Whip, Giga Drain, Toxic, Growth, Magical Leaf, Stun Spore, Acid, Leaf Blade**

 **Horsea - Bubble, Leer, Smokescreen, Signal Beam (Locked)**

 **Aerodactyl (Fossil) - ?**

 **At the Den -**

 **Nidorino - Poison Jab, Horn Attack, Fury Attack, Peck, Double Kick**

 **A/N - Updating after more than a year! Sorry for the wait. Writer's block/lack of time together just makes it hard to create stuff. I hope I can update more often. But be prepared for irregular updates.**

 **Please R &R.**

 **BannerMan3375, Over and Out**


End file.
